Double Trouble
by Andromada-Morningstar
Summary: If there were ever two people in the world you didn't want angry at you, it was these two woman. Let it be known, only a fool would anger the Gentle Queen or the Champion of the Labyrinth. Let this story be a warning to anyone who wishes to try their luck. JarethxSarah Susanx?
1. Chapter 1

Double Trouble

 _This will be the only disclaimer that appears through the story. I do not own any intellectual property within Labyrinth or Narnia, I am but a babe, playing in the sandbox created by two wondrous minds I greatly admire. On that note, this story is dedicated to the Goblin King himself, thank you for the adventure you brought me on._

There is a very short list of things a person should never do. In the simplest terms, these are things a person shouldn't do for their own continued welfare. One of these may come as a surprise to most, though.

Never cross The Gentle Queen or The Champion of the Labyrinth, especially at the same time.

One might ask, "But she is a 'gentle' Queen, it's in her title to be kind," this is a foolish thought. Susan Pevensie, the above mentioned Gentle Queen, is not a woman to be trifled with. A master of archery, politics, and self-reliant, Susan is very sure of her own place in the world. Even after losing her siblings and forgetting her place in Narnia, she never wavered in herself worth and confidence. If anything, her losses had made her all the stronger, and one would think her husband would know this.

The Champion of the Labyrinth, one Sarah Williams, is a woman of confidence, power, and just a touch of magic that would make anyone feel at ease. As a certain Goblin King knew all to personally, no one has power over this strong-willed woman. Having seemingly grown up overnight, Sarah Williams became an unstoppable force when she fully entered the world. Making strides for woman in many fields, and garnering the begrudging respect of many men. One would think her lover would know better than to go behind her back and incur her wrath.

John Soren, husband of Susan Pevensie and lover of Sarah Williams, would soon realize the grave error he made in crossing these two women. Sadly, by then it would be too late to do more than grovel.

Susan Pevensie sighed in annoyance, tapping her nails lightly against the dining room table. She would never understand how John could never manage to get home on time. It wasn't a new habit either. Their marriage had been suffering these past three years, and Susan began to wonder if he was cheating on her. The news would in no way destroy her, but it would hurt. After all, when she brought up the possibility of divorcing he had shut her down vehemently. Still, she wanted to be able to trust John, and it was somewhat believable that he was running late.

Sarah Williams smiled as she shut the door behind her lover. They had a lovely evening, and she was already looking forward to their weekend away the following Friday. She had met him around a year and a half ago, and wondered if his insistence on a weekend away was masking another motive. The idea of a proposal was in no way unwelcome, and Sarah secretly hoped that this was the case. She had fallen in love with John and would be happy to spend the rest of her life with him. A crash in her kitchen had her turning around, and laughing when she saw several of her goblin friends had gotten their heads stuck in some cookware. Putting the idea of proposals and love out of her head, Sarah went to rescue her poor goblins.

John walked through the door to his house only after giving himself a generous spray of cologne to mask Sarah's perfume. He knew he would have to face his wife tonight, surprisingly she hadn't confronted him since bringing up the idea of a divorce. He still couldn't believe she had the gall to suggest such a thing to begin with! When he had married Susan, there had been a slight attraction, nothing more nothing less. It was a marriage of convenience to him, and one of perceived love to her. As the years wore on, Susan began to see that she was not as loved as she thought. Three years ago, she called for the divorce, head held high. That hurt his pride more than anything, that she would rather bare the scorn of being divorced than stay with him. So, he lied and said they would work at their marriage, that he loved her. Speaking of which:

"Welcome home, dear."

He had to bite his tongue to stop the spitting remark at her barely concealed annoyance. "Sorry, I'm late. I had a very long day at the office."

He saw her visibly sigh before standing up, her hand still on the table. He took the moment to look at his wife. She was exhausted, he could tell by the look in her eyes, but she was also fed up.

"John, I'm going to be blunt. Three years our marriage has continued to crumble, and you have done nothing to try and better it. I have made multiple suggestions on how we could improve things, yet you shot every single one of them down. This past year has been especially bad. On that note, I'm going to give you one chance to be honest with me John, are you seeing someone else?"

He started at her, doing his best to get his chaotic thoughts in order. It wasn't a stretch for Susan to come to this conclusion, he just never expected her to call him out on it.

"What would put that foolish idea in your head? Come now Susan, it's late and I wish to retire."

He jumped as her fist came down on the table, the defining sound not freighting him half as much as the look in her eyes.

John had been there when Susan received the news of her siblings' untimely death. He had watched as the fire left her eyes, and she became a shadow of her former self. If he were honest with himself, he could admit that the only reason he asked her to marry him was that incident. He wanted a malleable wife, one who understood her place and wouldn't try to exert much will over the household. He was getting a glimpse back to their courtship days now, and couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine at her icy glare.

"John, do not brush me off. I have neither the patience or desire to deal with this any longer. I deserve better than a husband who only looks to fulfill carnal desires with me! You haven't even looked to me for that in these past months. So, tell me, are you seeing another?"

"How dare you accuse me of infidelity without any evidence? Are you that desperate to pursue that shameful divorce that you would go to such lengths?"

Susan didn't respond for a moment, but he couldn't understand the small smile playing on her lips in this moment.

"Your eyes say enough, John."

With that she turned away, picking up her book and leaving the kitchen and heading for the door.

"Where are you going Susan?"

She paused at the door frame, her fingers brushing the doorknob thoughtfully,

"I am going to spend the night with a friend, John. I spoke with the lawyer my family kept on retainer and he advised me to distance myself as I pursued the divorce."

With that she left, the door slamming behind her and John staring at the place she was standing just moments ago.

A world away, two mismatched eyes peered down at a crystal cradled in pianist like fingers. The scene playing out caused a rage to build inside of him that he hadn't known for the last fifteen years. He was content to keep his distance until she figured out the mortal's true motives, but if this played out as he predicted that would never happen.

And that outcome was simply unacceptable.

 _A quick Author's Note:_

 _I hope you enjoyed the start of this tale, and I'm happy to announce that chapter two is already in the works. I don't see this story being more than ten chapters long, as I'm using it to keep up my writing skills while taking a small college course load. My writing has changed drastically since the days when I first jumped into the ocean that is FanFiction, and looking back on my other stories I don't feel they are my best work._

 _If you follow any of my other stories and wish to see them rewritten or the ideas revisited, please leave a review on the story in question or PM me. I will decide by popularity which to tackle first, if any at all._

 _Andromada_


	2. Chapter 2

Double Trouble

Sarah found herself floating around her small home, easily stepping around the goblins who were scurrying between her legs. She was humming a nonsensical tune as she packed the small bag that sat on her couch.

"Boss Lady! Boss Lady!"

Sarah found herself flinging out her arms to keep herself from falling forward as a goblin collided with the back of her legs, clinging to them with an iron grip. This was quickly followed by two more goblins, causing her to fall into a sitting position on the couch.

"What is it little ones? You know I have to pack for my trip."

The three goblins were shaking like leaves adrift in a storm, and Sarah found her brow knitting in concern. One of the goblins whimpered out,

"It's the Kingy, Boss Lady, ee's in a bad mood."

Another nodded in agreement, not loosening his grip on her sun dress.

"Threaten' to bog any goblin who gets in his way."

Sarah reached down and patted the three goblins on the head, which calmed them slightly.

"I can't do much about that sadly, but you three are more than welcome to hide out here until his highness calms down. The three of you know the rules, as long as things are kept tidy I don't mind the company."

She received three nods, and her legs were freed as the three scurried off to find some where cozy to ride out the storm that was the Goblin King's temper. The other two goblins who had been rushing about exchanged a glance before following their brethren to sanctuary. Shaking her head at their antics, Sarah stood up and began her task anew with a small frown on her face.

It wasn't her place, but she wondered what had the royal Fae in such a mood that the goblins were actively fleeing to her for safety. Zipping her bag shut, she pondered if she should mirror Hoggle before leaving to make sure her friend steered clear of the Goblin King and his thunderous mood. A knock at her door stopped her from doing just that, and checking the time found her curious at who was coming unannounced.

Pulling open the door Sarah found herself at a loss,

"John? What are you doing here so early?"

She stepped aside to let him in, her eyebrow raised at his disheveled appearance and the lack of his normally confident air.

"I didn't sleep well last night, that's all my dear. I figured I would come see you early and we could head out once you were ready."

Sarah gave a soft smile as she shut the door and lead John over to the sofa to sit.

"That sounds lovely. I just need to grab one or two more things and I'll be ready to go."

John nodded, his head leaning back against the couch as he shut his eyes. Making her way upstairs, Sarah quickly gathered her coat and a handled mirror in case of an emergency. Walking over to her vanity she sat down, placing her hand on the large mirror that took up most of her wall.

"Hoggle, are you there?"

There was silence and then a ripple flowed from the center of the mirror, hitting the side of wood before the once she called appeared.

"Sarah? I can't speak long. His highness is in a foul mood and I don't want to be bogged for speaking with you."

Sighing in aggravation, Sarah nodded in acquisition,

"So he is upset with me again? Truly, what could it be this time?"

Hoggle merely shrugged,

"When isn't he Sarah, it comes and it goes. Some days he is accepting of you remaining in the human world and other's you would swear it was the end days…"

That got a dry chuckle from both, and Sarah found herself standing up more at ease with the situation.

"I just wanted to warn you of his mood, but it seems you are aware. I'll be gone for the next few days, I'll check in when I return. Send my love to the others."

Hoggle gave a short bow,

"Of course, my Lady."

Sarah frowned,

"Hoggle, we've spoken of this…"

"And my response is the same, if he has to be my King then the Labyrinth needs you as it's lady. Don't matter if you refuse to be his, the Labyrinth choose you."

With that, the mirror rippled and the image faded. Sarah felt her mood drop slightly at the reminder that she was so irrevocably bound to that other world. Most days she could forget, but others it was as plain as the stars in the night sky. Shaking her head clear, she took a deep breath and relaxed, a smile slowly returning to her face.

That wasn't important now.

She had been looking forward to this weekend since John had suggested it, and nothing was going to distract from that. Placing her jacket over her arm she made her way downstairs, smiling as John rose to take her arm.

This weekend would be perfect.

Susan moved around the old estate with a heavy heart.

She could still hear the ghosts of her siblings laughing and playing in the empty halls. It was a melancholy feeling, but she still welcomed the reminder of her past in these trying times.

"Susan…"

Spinning around, Susan's eyes narrowed as she scanned the sun lit hallway. There were small tuffs of dust dancing in the early morning sunlight but nothing else moved.

"Lady Susan…"

She spun on her heal once more, trying to locate the sound of the voice. Her ears were straining to detect any sound in the empty manor house. Silence was the only response until a breeze kicked up all the dust in the hall way.

"Susan!"

The dust danced around Susan, and for a moment she thought she saw a large form moving toward her. She blinked to clear the dust from her eyes, but by then the hall had returned to its original quiet state. Taking a deep breath, Susan made her way out of the quiet hall.

Watching her retreat, two golden eyes peered at the woman's back in concern.


	3. Chapter 3

Double Trouble

Sarah lounged outside the small cabin with a cup of coffee cradled in her hands as she watched the sunrise. She was humming with a small smile lifting the corner of her lips, her thoughts on the wonderful weekend she was experiencing. John had been extremely attentive to her needs and focused solely on her the past two days. They were due to head back to the city this morning, and Sarah wanted to enjoy one last sunset before returning to work the following day. Shutting her eyes, she took a deep breath as a soft wind blew past her face.

This was utter bliss.

"Sarah."

Bog it all.

"Toby, may I ask what brings you out here? You're lucky John is still asleep."

Her brother stood a head taller than her, dressed in one of the finest suits she had seen on him to date. As he frequented Savile Row often, she didn't bat an eye at it. He leaned against the cabin railing acting as if all was right with the world.

Except for him to be there, the opposite had to hold true.

"Can't a brother just drop in to see his lovely sister?"

"Considering the news I last heard from the Underground I doubt your story greatly."

Toby raised his hands in defeat before his shoulders seem to slump. He pulled a folder out of thin air, giving it to his sister with a regretful look.

"I'm sorry Sarah. This time he wasn't mad at you, he was mad at the situation."

Largely confused, Sarah opened the folder and began reading. Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion before her eyes seemed to glow with anger. She flipped the paper over again, and her eyes landed on a marriage certificate along with a few wedding photos.

"Sarah…"

She didn't respond to Toby right away, rather shut her eyes and counted back from ten. The last thing they needed was her losing control and leveling the cabin, along with at least a mile of woods.

"I'm okay, little brother.

Instead of responding, Toby took a seat next to his sister. Wrapping his arms around her, he did his best to ignore the secant of tears hitting his sensitive nose. She was clinging to him, trying to keep herself centered as her magic raise and fell sporadically.

"Sarah, the women doesn't know."

Lifting her head, Sarah gave her brother a sharp look.

"Don't get me wrong, she suspects his infidelity, but she has not solid proof. I know she is pushing for a divorce and I'm thinking of taking on her case."

Silence had lapsed over the siblings before Sarah nodded her agreement.

"Destroy him, Toby. I will try and speak with-"

There was a rustle from inside the cabin, and Toby took back the file and vanished from sight just as John walked onto the porch.

"Sarah? Why are you out of bed?"

Hiding her anger behind a benign smile, Sarah gave a gentle response.

"Just watching the sunrise. I have to head back early this morning after all."

John gave her a strange look but shrugged and headed back inside to begin packing up their clothes.

Sarah's eyes flashed sapphire blue as she glared at his retreating back, her Fae nature already thinking of revenge.

Susan walked into her lawyer's office ahead of schedule and was surprised to be waved over when he noticed her.

"Susan, I want to introduce you to Mr. Williams. He is one of the top lawyers in the country and wanted to speak with you concerning your case."

Susan raised an eyebrow at the young man who gave her a charming smile.

"Mrs.-"

"Ms. Pevensie will do."

"Ms. Pevensie, I have some information vital to your divorce case. May I speak with you for a moment in private?"

Susan eyed him up with distrust, shooting a glance to her lawyer. She was surprised to see him nod in acceptance.

"Very well, Mr. Williams. I can't guarantee I will take you up on your offer of service."

"Toby is fine, Mr. Williams is my father. You are under no obligation. Rather I hope we can work together to accomplish our goals."

Susan allowed her to be guided into a private office, as Toby took a seat across from her. There was already a mess of files on the table, and Toby pulled one toward him and began speaking.

"Ms. Pevensie, I want to be upfront with you. My interest, in this case, is purely for the sake of my sister."

This drew Susan up short, but she quickly connected the dots. Her eyes shut, and she took a deep breath.

"So he was cheating. Is it safe to assume your sister was ignorant of his marriage?"

Toby nodded, and it was evident he was choosing his words carefully.

"Yes. Our entire family was. My…associate…was the one who ran a background check on your husband. He has a soft spot for my sister and is excellent at reading people. He sensed something was off with Mr. Soren."

Susan sensed Toby was holding something back about his associate but kept silent for now.

"After he found this information, he came to me with it. My sister and I have been close all my life, and he knew I would be able to approach her with the information without causing her distress."

With that, Toby pushed the file he had been paging through toward Susan. She began leafing through the pages, silently congratulating whoever compiled this information on a job well done. There were things in this file her lawyer hadn't been able to find on John when they had decided to marry.

"What is your sister's stance on all this, Toby?"

The young man winced as if recalling a particularly painful moment.

"She is…well, furious is an understatement. I think she was expecting a proposal shortly. She wishes to speak with you before making Mr. Soren aware she knows of his game."

Susan looked down at the file once more, unsure of how to proceed. She didn't know if meeting this woman would be wise, but something in her gut told her it was the right thing to do.

"I will meet with her. It seems there is much we need to speak of, and if the situation isn't handled carefully, it could ruin my chance to divorce John."

Toby nodded his agreement,

"This is true. Knowing Sarah, she will offer to be a character witness for you."

That drew Susan up short, and she didn't even attempt to keep the disbelief out of her voice. She also found herself slipping and using a long untouched phrase.

"By the lion's mane! Why on earth would she do such a thing? She threatens to tarnish her reputation if she speaks out."

Susan blushed, realizing Toby was giving her a strange look due to her outburst.

"My sister is someone who believes in justice, Susan. I'm sure you would do the same, you seem to be of a noble breed and gentle heart."

Susan found the color draining from her face, something about the way Toby had worded that put her on edge. Shaking her head, and chalking it up to stress she wrote her number down on a sheet of paper.

"Let your sister know I look forward to speaking with her. I will make a decision about your offer to represent me after."

Toby nodded, accepting the paper and watching the women leave. When he was sure he was alone once more, he twisted his fingers in a quick downward motion, making a small crystal ball appear in his grasp.

"Your Highness, I think we have a problem."

The crystal flashed, signaling Toby to continue speaking.

"It seems she is not of this world, just like Sarah and I."

The crystal crumbled into grains, and before Toby stood the Goblin King.

"Explain now, young Toby."

"She spoke a strange phrase, something that carried a palpable power behind it. I wouldn't have picked up on it if you hadn't taught me the power of names and certain old magicks."

"What phrase did she speak?"

"She said 'by the lion's mane.' I know I didn't imagine it, the entire room felt like it was injected with a breath of fresh air…"

The Goblin King stood stock still. This was all Toby needed to know that his job just got all the more complicated.


	4. Chapter 4

Double Trouble

Sarah made it back home without her magic flooding out of her body and leveling the area around her. She immediately dropped her bag as she walked through the door, making her way directly to her bedroom. Her eyes were glowing with power, and her hair was flipping around her as her magic continued to bubble just under her skin. She walked up to her mirror placing her hand on its full-length surface it shimmered from the center like a pebble dropped into a pond. Sarah dropped her coat onto the floor before stepping through the mirror with one graceful step.

When she emerged, she was standing near a lake towards the center of the Labyrinth. The lake took up most of the area, and there were no trees for several miles. She knew from experience that nothing lived in the lake, and that the Labyrinth had created it due to her love of being near water. Sadly, she wasn't here for the view today.

With a scream of rage her magic broke free from her body, a glowing orb slamming into the surface of the water sending it up in a geyser. Sarah continued throwing orbs into the water causing water to begin to shower down on her body, her eyes still glowing with absolute rage.

How dare he.

How dare that…that… _mortal_ do this to her.

At that thought though her body seemed to give way, and the fire in her eyes vanished as if doused by the water she had been throwing around.

Her knees hit the ground, and she found herself looking at her reflection in the water. Her normally green eyes were still shining with her natural power. Her glamor spell had collapsed due to her rage, and despite being drenched in water she looked impeccable. Her hair was still smoothed down, if a little wet. Her ears now had a slight point to them, and she had a soft dusting of taupe shadow around her eyes.

She looked like the Fae she was, and was feeling the freedom of being in her true form. Her power was finally calming down due to the free reign she was allowing it with in her body.

"Lady Sarah."

Sarah's head snapped up, her body jolting in surprise. She looked around trying to find the source of the voice, but couldn't seem to place it.

"Lady Sarah?"

It was more of a question now, and Sarah found herself getting to her feet and straining her advanced hearing to try and track down the voice. She began to walk the perimeter of the lake and found herself standing near an alcove of rocks that offered some privacy to a small pool of the lake.

"Well met, Lady Sarah of the Labyrinth."

Sarah almost stumbled out of the small alcove, as laying shaded by the rocks was the largest lion she had ever seen. Golden eyes started at her with unhidden amusement, clearly having experienced such a reaction before. Shaking her head to steady herself, Sarah bowed her head slightly in his direction.

"Well met, great lion. I must admit to being at a loss. In all my years exploring the Labyrinth we have never crossed paths."

A deep, rumbling chuckle was her response. Sarah found her magic singing in the animal's presence and knew that he was most certainly not what he seemed, more so than the rest of the creatures in the Labyrinth. She sat across from him, her legs tucked under her and waited for the lion to continue speaking. She noted with interest that his front paw was draped in the pool of water, as if he was trying to cool it.

"Lady Sarah, I apologize for imposing on your hospitality but I have a small problem I can not handle on my own."

"How so, great lion? I imagine it would be a difficult task that you can not manage on your own."

Sarah was once again graced with the lion equivalent of a smile.

"Kind of you, dear child. You see one of my own has been left adrift in uncertainty. She remains trapped in her own self-doubt in the human world."

"I don't know many in the human world, great lion, especially of our people. They choose to stay in the underground due to the turbulent times."

"Ah, she is not of the underground. Tell me Lady Sarah, has the King taught you of the other worlds?"

Sarah racked her brain trying to remember her early training with Jareth. After a while she had to shake her head no.

"Sadly not. My brother may have learned of them as heir. If you like, I could fetch him for assistance?"

The lion gave a slight shake of his large head,

"That is not needed. In essence, all world are as connected as the Labyrinth is to the mortal world. My world has all but been destroyed, all that is left is a small paradise. It is as it was foretold, and nothing to fret about dear."

Sarah snapped her mouth shut, having been about to apologize for his loss.

"As it were, one of mine is still in the mortal world. All of mine were meant to be called back before the world began to crumble. Sadly, as I said she was trapped in her self-doubt and the idea it had all been a dream."

"What is it you wish, great lion? If she is still in the mortal world can't you seek her out?"

"Sadly not, she has forsaken her belief. Something has changed though. I can feel her heart again, and I think she is beginning to open herself once more. The favor I wish of you, Lady Sarah, is to find out if she opening herself once more to the old magic."

Sarah blinked trying to process everything she had been told. As she peered into those golden eyes, she could see the sorrow at being separated from one of his own. It hurt him to have been forgotten.

"It seems an easy enough task…depending on who she is."

"Ah, you see that is the simple brilliance of it all. You will be having tea with her in the next few days."

Sarah became slack jawed, and before she could as anything else the lion had leaped into the pool splashing more water onto Sarah's already drenched person. When the water settled once more, Sarah was alone in the alcove.

She started at the pool in wonder, trying to comprehend what had just occurred.

"Sarah!"

Startled she looked to the exit of the alcove, and saw her brother approaching.

"Toby? I thought you were above ground?"

Her brother offered her a hand up, and Sarah grasped in with a grateful smile as he hoisted her up.

"The King sensed your power a while ago, and became concerned when it vanished suddenly. He sent me to look in on you, thinking it may just be the Labyrinth masking you from his senses."

"It may have been, she created this area for me after all."

Sarah once more looked at the pool at their feet, a thoughtful frown marring her face.

"Sarah?"

"Toby, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, I'll answer best I can."

"What can you tell me about other worlds?"

 **A/N:** I apologize for the delay. I had finals to take care of, and then my other half got sick and I quickly followed. Updates should occur regularly now, about every two weeks. Thank You for being patient with me.


	5. Chapter 5

Double Trouble

Susan was confused.

It was an emotion she had been feeling with increasing regularity in the past weeks, and she didn't know how to feel about it.

Currently her confusion steamed from a simple envelope that had been left in her mailbox. It seemed inconspicuous enough, sans the ornate wax seal that sprouted an owl. It stirred up memories of her youth, of a time when she wrote out correspondences on similar parchment and stamped them with a wax lion seal.

Susan shook her head.

Those were childish games, nothing more.

She couldn't shake the feeling that she was lying to herself, and that was starting to concern her.

Breaking the seal, she pulled out the letter and quickly skimmed it her lips falling into a thin line.

It seemed it was time to meet Sarah Williams.

-.-

Sarah Williams was not used to feeling nervous.

Now, the only thing that was keeping her from shaking like a leaf was her mental discipline.

How would Susan Pevensie react to her? Not only did she carry news about her role in the upcoming divorce, but also the cryptic message from the lion she had encountered. Though, she did wonder if it was the wisest idea to bring it up at this meeting. It may be best just to scope her out first.

Sarah found her thoughts interrupted as the door to the café opened, and in stepped in a beautiful brunette. She was tall, her body lithe and she walked with a grace Sarah had come to associate with the royal Fae. She was teaming with confidence as she approached the table, and Sarah found herself at a loss for words. Standing to offer greeting, Sarah reached out her hand to the women who now stood across from her,

"Ms. Pevensie I presume?"

She gave a curt nodded and clasped Sarah's outstretched hand.

"I am, and you must be Ms. Williams."

Sarah was about to respond when their hands clasped, and a shock traveled up her arm, causing her to take a steadying breath.

What in Morgana's name was that?

From the contemplating look that passed across Susan's face, Sarah knew she felt it as well. Sarah cleared her throat, trying to change the subject.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Pevensie. I just wish it could be under better circumstances. Would you like to eat something while we talk? I haven't had lunch yet myself."

"That sounds lovely."

In a way, Sarah wished placing their orders took longer than the few moments it did. The two sat awkwardly for a few moments, unsure of what to say before Sarah finally sighed.

"So, I really have no idea what to say to you. Let me start though by saying I'm truly sorry."

Susan seemed to shake off her hesitance, her cold look softening slightly as she looked at the younger woman.

"Let us be honest, Ms. Williams. You had no idea of his marriage, and if it had not been you it would have been another. Our marriage had been crumbling these past years, and he had no desire to try and save it. This outcome, us discussing how to precede like adults, was the best possible scenario."

Sarah found herself relaxing at that pronouncement, feeling as if she had made her way to much more solid ground.

"With that information, I find myself agreeing wholeheartedly with you. When my brother came to me with the information, furious doesn't quite describe my mood."

Susan chuckled,

"Your brother spoke of your temper. Truthfully I'm surprised I'm not a widow with the way he spoke of you associate."

Sarah blushed, silently agreeing with Susan. She had been slightly surprised that John hadn't been chucked into the nearest oubliette when Jareth had found out. She knew the Goblin King needed very little excuse to brush any love interest to the side, but she appreciated him respecting her choice in this matter. Maybe she would pay him a visit after this, it had been a few years after all.

"He can be…overzealous at times. Still, he respected my desire to deal with this on my own, and understood hearing it from my brother would ease the blow."

"Truthfully, I'm surprised your brother reacted as well as he did. I remember a time when Peter-"

Susan trailed off, her eyes glazed over for a moment. Sarah looked at her in concern, wondering what was wrong.

"Ms. Pevensie?"

The older woman blinked, seeming to come out of a daze.

"I'm sorry, I was just lost in a memory. I have thought more of my siblings in these past few months then I have in years. In a way, their memories have brought me comfort."

Sarah knew this was her opening.

"If I may, what happened to your siblings?"

"They died shortly after the war. In a train crash that cost many people their lives. It seemed even amidst all the celebration, a tragedy had to occur to remind us of our mortality. As if the war hadn't done that enough."

Sarah was confused at that. The lion had said they returned home, how had their death's managed that? Perhaps that was the only way to return at the time?

"I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure they would have something to say as to current events. Toby has been muttering about that man and what he would do to him if given the chance. Honestly, it is quite sweet all things considered."

"Oh I could only imagine what Peter and Ed would do. Lucy would be calm, but I doubt she would stand idle either. It's during times like these I miss them the most, we were so close as children."

Sarah felt the soft hum of magic around Susan again, and had to pull her magic closer to keep it from responding. It was as if Susan's aura was weeping, begging for a hug. Sarah's own emotionally charged magic was trying to reach out and comfort her, even if it meant giving herself away.

"I'm sure they are looking down on you with pride. It takes a strong woman to go through what you are, and I will be happy to lend any help I can. I want him to pay for his lies."

That seemed to break the last of the tension between the two women, and they began to talk more openly to one another. As their lunch was served, they had moved on to lighter topic and unbeknownst to them two gold eyes watched with happiness.


	6. Chapter 6

Double Trouble

Jareth found himself wishing to travel to the human world more in the past few weeks than he ever had before.

It was more than just his desire to see justice done on Sarah's behalf, his rearing instilling a desire to defend her virtue. She was the Lady of his land after all, regardless of her status as nothing more than the sister of his chosen heir. He grudgingly admitted that the Labyrinth had chosen her protector well. Sarah was a compassionate and loving woman. He was not blind to his goblins running to her when he fell into a foul temper, and he found himself amused at how she welcomed them into her life despite trying desperately to live as a human.

Then she had met that mortal.

He had been grudgingly approving. He was a gentleman of high society and seemed happy to dote on Sarah and provide for her every need and desire. He did not stand in the way of Sarah perusing her desires and never once overstepped his boundaries in her eyes, and more so Jareth's. So, he said nothing and allowed it to go on as long as Sarah wished it.

That was until he began to receive reports from his goblins about a 'magic woman.'

Jareth looked into it, and was furious to find out that the mortal Sarah was bestowed with was not only married but using his wife's fortune to boot. It took all of Jareth's control not to lash out at the mortal; instead, he passed the information to Toby who in a furry went directly to the one person who could make his revenge look like child's play.

Sarah herself.

Sarah seemed almost gleeful in her part of the destruction of the man who had slighted her. Paired with the mortals soon to be former wife, it seemed the man had bit off more than he could chew with the two vengeful woman. Though vengeful did not do Susan Pevensie justice. No, she was more like a crackling fire, only lashing out if you stoked it the wrong way or left it unattended. While vengeful was a fair description of Sarah, Ms. Pevensie was much more reactive to the entire situation.

"My King."

Jareth was tugged from his musings at the voice of his heir, Toby Williams.

"Toby, you know there is no need to stand on formality when we are alone. What brings you here today?"

"Sarah does actually. It's a bit of a complicated story."

Jareth sat on his throne listening to Toby's tale of a talking lion and a world be on the Labyrinth with rapt attention.

"It seems things have become more interesting. It would explain the woman's aura and the magic behind her turn of phrase the other day."

Toby nodded in agreement, having already come to the same conclusion.

"Does this change anything?"

"No. I would not say it does. Perhaps though…it may be prudent to bring her into the fold so to speak. She is being asked to return home yet does not seem to think of this other world as such. Sarah revealing her nature may be detrimental though."

"What if I were to go?"

"It still applies. She may think your sister hoodwinked that foolish mortal. Decisions…decisions…"

"This divorce proceeding could lead on well past the new year. How about a ball? You've thrown them in the mortal world before. I think I could even convince Sarah to dance with you."

Toby teased Jareth easily, ignoring the scowl he was given in return.

"The idea holds merit and would give both your sister and Ms. Pevensie some good press. Especially if you make sure to invite the right people…perhaps even make it a charity?"

"I'll make the arrangements. Anything else you wish to discuss before I go above again? I don't know when I'll next be able to come."

"That is all for now Toby. Please express my condolences to both women, and tell your sister she need not come through back entrances. I will not accost her when she is dealing with so much."

Toby gave a nod before vanishing from the room. Jareth leaned into his throne his brow marred in thought.

"How strange indeed…"

Sarah stared at the empty boxes littering her living room with and expression of utter discontent, willing the offending bits of cardboard to burst into flame. They remained stubbornly intact though.

"Boss Lady?"

Sarah shook herself from her dark thoughts, turning to the goblin vying for attention.

"What is it dear?"

"Where does Boss Lady want her pots?"

Sarah remained silent for a moment, reminded once more of the task at hand and almost wishing she could sink into a hole.

"There is a box in the kitchen dear, just place them in there for now."

The goblin obediently scurried off, and Sarah fell onto her couch with little care. She blamed John unreservedly for her situation. She had grown fond of her small cottage in the mortal world, but now she would have to leave it behind. She agreed with Toby's reasoning of course, after all, it would be much easier for all involved if she slowly faded from the public eye over the course of the divorce before returning to the Labyrinth on a more permeant basis. In a way, she stood by how she felt while at the lake, a sense of freedom at the thought of being herself freely. On the hand though, she felt that this was letting go of the last of her mortality, something that hadn't existed for almost two decades now. Two decades since that fateful night…

A knock at the door stirred Sarah from her thoughts, and she rose from the couch to answer it. It was a bit early, but she had invited Susan for brunch.

It wasn't Susan at the door though.

The moment she unhinged the door, John came barreling through the threshold. Sarah braced herself on the door jamb, turning to glare at the intruder. For his part, John was glaring just as fiercely, but couldn't manage the same intensity.

"What in the name of creation do you think you're doing here?"

Sarah hissed out the question, allowing her eyes to flash with magic. She saw him squirm under her gaze, but he soon regained his footing.

"How could you, Sarah? My marriage is over due to your brother's meddling!"

"Oh? Remind me to get Toby an extra special Yule gift this year."

John took a threating step forward, and Sarah pivoted to the right slightly where a mirror hung near the entrance to her home.

"He-no you-you ruined everything! I could have handled it all, and we would have been happy!"

"At the expense of a kind woman's heart? Though from what I heard I was not the first, John. Merely the only one who decided to run checks."

By now, there were less than two feet between the two and Sarah's hand was resting on the mantelpiece of the mirror, her fingers grazing its surface.

"And why is that? If anyone should have run checks, it was me! I had much more to loose-"

"No. Your wife had much to loose. It was her fortune you were spending, not your own and to pretend otherwise is wholly pathetic at this point."

"It wouldn't have mattered if you just acted as you should."

There was something in his voice that didn't sit well with Sarah, and instead of using her magic to call for Toby, she sent it to another.

"Leave John. I have guests arriving, and you don't want the coppers to be called due to breaking and entering."

John took another step forward but it was for not, Sarah's door opened to reveal the King of the Labyrinth.

John froze, taking in the presence of the male who stood at the door. He knew this wasn't that blasted brother of hers, the way he looked at Sarah made that clear. He stood tall, his wispy blonde hair tied back at his neck and dressed in the best suit from Savile Row. He stepped into the house as if he owned it, and John watched in shock as Sarah bowed her head slightly to him.

"What seems to be the trouble, precious one?"

The smooth voice, coupled with the man's dress and endearing tone toward the woman he was furious at had John turning back to Sarah in a furry.

"Already jumped to another, eh? That should be enough to have the court throw out any testimony from you."

Sarah glared but did not respond. She knew by calling for Jareth she was essentially giving up her say in how best to deal with John. At this point, she couldn't find it in her care. There had been an obvious threat in his voice when he spoke about dealing with Susan, and she couldn't stomach that thought.

"Would you like to clarify your statement? I am merely here in her brother's stead. You see, I am the one who gave over the files on you."

That had John turning to look at Jareth in shock, unsure of how even to respond. This allowed the man in front of him to dig the knife deeper,

"If you wish to be angry at anyone, please feel free to direct your ire at me. Though you have no one to blame but yourself…chasing after women of money and not settling for marriage to a devoted woman."

John's face turned an unsettling shade of red,

"How dare you imply…"

"Do not play this game with me. I know everything about you, John Soren. Leave now."

John felt a primal sense of fear compel him to do as he was told. With a last glare at the two of them, he left the small cottage, hissing in anger at seeing Susan's vehicle approaching. He made himself sparse though, still feeling the mismatched glare at his back.

"My thanks."

Sarah murmured the words, rubbing her temple to strive off the migraine she could feel coming. The soft click of the door shutting was her only response, and Sarah looked up to see Jareth with his back to her. His stance was tense, and Sarah could feel his magic bubbling at the surface. Taking a hesitant step toward him, she reached out to touch his shoulder lightly. It seemed to bring him back to reality, and she could see the tension ebb somewhat from his shoulders. He turned around, catching her hand in his and gave her palm a gentle kiss. Sarah fought down the fluttering feeling in her stomach, instead choosing to give him a grateful smile.

"Think nothing of it, Sarah. This situation is partly my fault for bringing this deceit to light. The mortal's actions concern me greatly though..."

Jareth trailed off, his eyes taking in the boxes scattered around the cozy cottage in shock.

"If you were going to suggest I move to another place, Toby was a bit ahead of you. I've decided to return to the Labyrinth for a time. I have neglected my duties as it stands…and all for a lie."

Sarah shut her eyes turning away from Jareth once more to take a seat on the couch, her gaze falling once more on the boxes littered around her.

"He was unworthy of you. That does not speak for all mortals, precious one."

Sarah buried her face in her hands, doing her best to hide the flood of emotions from Jareth. Even now he was supporting her staying in the mortal world because that is what he thought made her happy.

"Jareth…"

A knock stopped her from finishing her thought, and she felt the rush of magic as the King of the Labyrinth left her once more. Sarah ignored the rock that seemed to drop into her stomach in favor of once more answering the door, this time much more cautiously.

"Sarah, are you alright? You look as if you're about to cry."

Susan's soft voice broke the last of Sarah's composure and the moment the older woman stepped through the door she had her arms full of a sobbing woman.

"Sarah..?"

Susan tried to coax the younger woman to answer, but when it became apparent it was a futile effort she just held her as she cried.

Just like she used to for Lucy many years ago.


	7. Chapter 7

Double Trouble

Sarah was able to pull herself together after a few minutes and began to apologize to Susan profusely. The older woman had none of it though, raising a hand to silence the flow of apologies.

"It's fine, Sarah. Just tell me what happened."

Sarah hesitated visibly for a moment before recounting what happened with John earlier, omitting Jareth's intervention. Susan's eyes narrowed, a frown pulling down her lips as she listened to the younger woman's tale.

"I'll have to inform my housekeeper of this. That way if he turns up at my home the authorities can be notified. I don't think you should stay here."

Sarah snorted, taking a seat on her couch as she gestured to the boxes around her.

"You, my brother, and Jareth are all on the same page."

Susan raised an eyebrow at the younger woman, taking a seat in the plush chair next to her.

"While that solves problems in the future, I'm more worried about the immediate. What happens if he comes back tonight, Sarah? You're alone."

Sarah frowned, not having thought of that.

"I could call my brother to stay the night…"

"Why don't you come home with me? I have more than enough room."

Sarah gave Susan a grateful smile but shook her head.

"I would hate to be an imposition. My brother would be happy to spend the night."

"It's no imposition; indeed I insist. Your brother is refusing to take more than the most necessary fees from me, the least I can do is offer you a room till you move to your new home."

Sarah could tell she wasn't going to win the argument. Toby was extremely busy dealing with the case so going with Susan would be the easiest.

"I'm not going to be allowed to say no, am I?"

Susan gave a small smirk, causing both women to fall into a fit of giggles.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Let me pack a small bag, and we can make our way to lunch."

"Take your time. We will have to take the train to the estate and the last one runs quite late."

With that Sarah made her way upstairs to pack, not noticing Susan pick up a small red book from a pile next to the chair.

Jareth found himself chasing after Toby as he made the preparations for the charity ball. The younger Fae was only half paying attention as Jareth explained what had just occurred until Jareth stressed that the mortal had broken in.

"What? No Jareth. He couldn't have done that."

"Well he did, and your sister ended up calling for my help."

Toby frowned, barking an order at one of the many people moving around Jareth's mortal estate.

"No Jareth, you don't get it. Sarah and I warded her home from him. Well, not him, rather anyone with ill intentions. The ward might have failed though; it relies heavily on Sarah considering that her home."

"With all that has gone on is it possible she no longer considers the cottage home?"

Toby had a thoughtful look on his face as he checked his clip board.

"Anything is possible; you taught me that. I would suggest she doesn't stay there at night though. Mirror her when you get the chance, I don't think I will get a free moment today to do so. I only have a month to get everything in order, and even with magic…"

Jareth placed a hand on Toby's shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"Don't tire yourself out Toby, if you need help, I will send for it."

Jareth was rewarded with a grateful smile,

"I'll keep that in mind."

Jareth turned to leave, but Toby stopped him.

"Jareth, she could have easily called me. Keep that in mind. Maybe it's time to approach her."

Jareth snorted,

"Your timing is horrible as always."

With that, Jareth left leaving an amused Toby behind to plan a Yule Ball for the ages.

"This place is fantastic!"

Susan watched Sarah look around the grounds of the estate with wide eyes and couldn't stop the melancholy feeling as she remembered her awe at the grounds around the mansion when she and her siblings arrived during the war. Sarah looked like she was glowing, so Susan allowed her to linger outside a bit longer.

"The grounds are quite extensive. Feel free to explore them to your content."

Sarah shot Susan a bashful smile, allowing the older woman to guide her into the large mansion house. Sarah felt high, the ambient magic in the area was making her giddy, and she was hard pressed to hide the happiness as being in such a magic rich area. She listened with rapt attention as Susan guided her throughout the house, but found herself stopping short at the door.

"Sarah?"

The magic was centered around here. Sarah's hand reached out, fingers brushing against the door knob. She could feel Susan's eyes on her as she turned the knob and pushed the door open gently. Sarah's eyes widened at the elaborate wardrobe that stood tall against the white washed walls of the room. It was vibrating with magic, and Sarah felt drawn to it like a magnet.

"The underground…it feels like home."

She hadn't realized she spoke, or that her glamours were slowly melting away. Susan's shocked gasp snapped Sarah out of her daze, and she turned to the woman with fear in her eyes.

"Susan I-."

"What. Are. You."

It wasn't fear; but something had changed in Susan's demeanor as if some long lost memory had finally been allowed to surface. The magic in the room was ebbing and flowing between the two woman, and Sarah felt that her hand was being forced.

"I'm a Fae."

Susan scoffed, but there was no doubt in her eyes.

"A Fae? As in the tricksters who lure mortals to their demise with false promises?"

"No! I'm not one of the Unseelie! I'm part of the Autumn Court."

Susan's stance relaxed slightly, but her eyes were still cold.

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing…I just wanted to help. When I found out what happened with John…"

Something in Sarah's face must have shown her grief, and Susan stopped glaring.

"Why become my friend?"

Sarah stayed quiet, unsure how to respond. Her eyes moving once more to the wardrobe as the magic in the room seemed to even out.

"I…was drawn to you. Something about you, a magic about you just pulled me in. Then I met this huge lion…"

Susan's sharp intake of breath had Sarah turning back to her. There was a wild look in her eyes as if she wanted to scream and deny what she was told but couldn't. A creak had both women snapping their gaze back to the wardrobe. The door had creaked open slightly, and a summer breeze had filled the room. Sarah felt as if she was standing in a meadow of flowers, and stepped toward the wardrobe pulling the door further open. Susan reached out to grab Sarah, but a soft laughter drifted from the wardrobe, one Susan recognized.

"Lucy…"

Susan rushed forward toward the wardrobe, and Sarah could do nothing but follow her friend into the thick winter coats. Sarah could barely see the older woman through the thick coats, but it was proven fruitless as she tripped forward. Bracing herself to hit the back of the wardrobe, she yelped as she hit the ground, leaves splashing up all around her.

Groaning, Sarah sat up looking forward to see Susan staring memorized at a lamp post.

"Susan?"

There was no response. Susan continued starting, her hand hesitantly reaching out to touch the lamp post. When her fingers connected with the metal, something in Susan snapped, and tears were streaming down her face.

"Susan? Where are we?"

Sarah kept her voice low, looking around the autumn gripped forest with curiosity. The entire area was charged with a strange magic that put her unwillingly at ease.

"We…Narnia."

"Narnia?"

Susan's shoulders were shaking as she sunk to the ground, and Sarah found herself holding the woman as she shook, crying hard.

Sarah's eyes were moving over the area with unhidden curiosity. Was this where Susan was from? Why would returning making her break down? There was a sound of snapping branches and hooves, and Sarah positioned Susan behind her just as three horses broke through the forest line and stopped in front of the women.

There was a regal dirty blonde atop a white mare, who looked at the two with curious and suspicious eyes.

"What brings you here?"

Susan stiffened but was ignored as Sarah brought herself to her full height.

"I am Sarah, Lady of the Labyrinth and Fae of the Autumn Court. My friend and I stumbled into this realm wholly by mistake."

The brunette woman in the center laughed,

"No one comes to Narnia by mistake. You are here by Aslan's will. Though I have only read about Fae, they are not part of this world."

"It is of little concern if you are here then let us be the first to welcome you. My name is Edmund, King of Narnia."

Susan let out a choked sob as her tear filled eyes finally peaked out from behind Sarah, looking at the three horse bound Royals in complete shock.

Sarah saw the three royals body language change completely and in a moment the blonde who spoke before dismounted approaching. Sarah kept her self between Susan and the unnamed royal, unsure of why they were looking at each other like they had both seen a ghost.

"Sue?"

The question was hesitant, and Sarah watched as her friend nodded shakily.

Without warning Sarah found herself barreled over by the two other royals who had dismounted, and tackled her friend. She fell to the ground, staring dumbfounded at what had become a tear-filled group hug.

"What in the name of the underground is going on?"

She didn't expect a response anytime soon, as whatever was going on was apparently long awaited by all involved.


	8. Chapter 8

Double Trouble

The family of four broke their tear-filled embrace when the sound of a soft purr reverberated through the clearing. Sarah scanned the area and noticed the giant lion from before stepping out of the tree line, a pleased smile on his face. This action had a profound effect on the siblings who stood a bowed to the lion, all except Susan.

Sarah watched as her friend kept her head down with her eyes shut as if she expected to be yelled at or reprimanded. The other three shared looks of concern as the lion stepped past them and sat in front of Susan. Sarah could swear she saw King Edmund's eyes flash with a deep understanding, but he stayed silent.

"Why do you not look at me, Daughter of Eve?"

Susan opened her mouth to answer, but no sound came out.

Tears stained her cheeks, and her hands shook without reprieve. She had no idea what to say now that she was once more with her family, and once more in the presence of Aslan. She moved her mouth and managed to choke out two words,

"I'm sorry."

With that it was as if a dam broke for her, her crying became a bit louder, and she couldn't stop apologizing. Susan found herself blubbering about every perceived thing she had done wrong and unable to stop herself. She didn't know how long she sat there sobbing, but she was drawn short at the feel of soft fur against her head. Her hands moved of their own accord, and she found herself clinging to Aslan as she cried and drew comfort from The Great Lion's head rested gently against her own.

Sarah shifted from side to side as she watched the interaction between the two, unsure if she should say anything. The magic that permeated the area was starting to make her slightly dizzy, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep a handle on her power in this environment.

"Lady Sarah of the Labyrinth."

Sarah felt herself stand up a bit straighter and turned her attention turned entirely toward the lion in front of her.

"Well met, Great Lion. It's a pleasure to see you again."

Her words drew curious looks from the three siblings who were now standing beside their sister, who also gave Sarah a searching look. There was no mistrust in the older woman's eyes though. Instead, her eyes filled with a renewed life that Sarah knew had always been just beneath the surface.

"While this wasn't what I had in mind when I asked you to return my lost child, I must thank you nonetheless."

Sarah shrugged her shoulders.

"Honestly, I'm not sure how it all happened. The wardrobe drew me in and then Susan ran into it when she heard a voice."

Aslan looked curiously at the woman who stood in her siblings embrace. While this was unexpected, He knew the Old Magics worked in strange ways.

"Regardless Lady Sarah, it is appreciated. On that note, I must ask you a favor."

"If it is within my power to grant I will do my best to help you."

Aslan motioned for Susan to step forward, and it was clear that the siblings were unwilling to part. It was the youngest amongst them, Lucy if Sarah recalled, who gave Susan a gentle push forward. Once Susan was standing at Aslan's side he spoke,

"I wish for you to take Susan to the Labyrinth. It is not yet her time to remain here."

Aslan's words caused evident discomfort for the siblings, and even Lucy shot Aslan a questioning look.

"That isn't something I can grant without speaking with the King. While the Labyrinth is, in name, my domain the castle where Susan would reside, and its people answer to the King."

Aslan looked at the woman in front of him curiously,

"Is he not your mate?"

Sarah's face flushed, and she ignored the snort of laughter from the men.

"He is not. The King and I are friends. My younger brother is his heir."

"I see. My apologies for assuming, Lady Sarah. Would you be able to speak with him?"

Sarah opened her mouth to agree when she noticed the siblings exchanging sad looks as if they would never see each other again.

"I will ask him under one condition."

At this, everyone's eyes were on her.

"What might that be?"

"I understand Susan's siblings can't come to the mortal world. They have passed, and it would raise far too many questions. The Labyrinth though is a different story. If I am to consult my King about Susan becoming a citizen of the Labyrinth, I want your word her siblings will be able to meet with her at least once and a while."

Silence reigned in the clearing, and Sarah thought she had overstepped her bounds, but Aslan's soft chuckle put her at ease.

"Very well, Lady Sarah. If your King is agreeable, I will allow them to be together for the weekend of the New Moon every month."

Before Sarah could answer, Susan threw herself into her arms.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

Sarah smiled at her friend before pulling away from her,

"No thanks needed."

Sarah gave a twist of her wrist as a glowing crystal formed in her palm. She felt the curious looks of those in the clearing,

"King Jareth, I request your presence."

The crystal shattered to dust in her hand and a moment later Jareth stood at her side. He looked around curiously until his eyes landed on Aslan and Sarah could feel his sharp intake of breath.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time, precious one?"

Sarah quickly explained what had happened, and Jareth nodded along as she went. The surprise at the events that had occurred showed plainly on his face, and Sarah realized this was one of the few times Jareth hadn't bothered to hide his emotions. When Sarah finished, Jareth turned toward Aslan and gave a small bow of his head,

"I'd be happy to play host to Lady Susan until such a time you call her home. I do agree with Lady Sarah though; the siblings should have time to be with each other especially with what Lady Susan has gone through recently."

Susan frowned at the remainder of her soon to be ex-husband, and she could feel her siblings curiosity at her change in mood. Aslan seemed to hum in understand,

"Perhaps you three should go with Susan to the Labyrinth today as well. Your sister has dealt with much in the years since your passing; I'm sure it would help her transition to have you there."

Peter and Edmund smiled and bowed in thanks, but Lucy had no such reservations. She threw her arms around the lion who chuckled and rested his head on her shoulder. Jareth raised an eyebrow, but at the calm demeanor of the other three siblings, he wagered this was commonplace despite how strange it was to him.

"To clarify, Susan still needs to travel to the human world until her business is finished. If she just disappears it will cause my family more problems then I think I could clean up."

Aslan nodded in consent to Jareth's statement, before once more rising from his seated position with Lucy still standing at his side.

"I will leave you to your travels then, King Jareth. My thanks for doing me this favor. If you could return Lucy, Peter, and Edmund within three days, I would appreciate it. After that, they will visit on the schedule we agreed on."

"It's my pleasure, Lord Aslan."

Aslan nuzzled Lucy, who smiled brilliantly and nodded to her brother's and Susan before leaving the clearing. The six monarchs stood in silence for a few moments, each trying to understand what had just occurred.

"This has got to be one of the strangest days I've ever lived."

Sarah's light-hearted comment seemed to break the ice between the six monarchs. Susan had started chuckling softly at the comment, and then it turned into a deep-bellied laugh. The woman held her sides, tears leaking from her eyes as she laughed harder than she had in years. That seemed to set her siblings off, who started laughing and came closer to their lost sister. Sarah watched the interaction and felt the sudden need to hug Toby. She couldn't imagine being separated from him for any significant length of time. The four siblings in front of here were like pieces of a puzzle, and even one missing seemed to bring them all down even if it wasn't immediately noticeable. Jareth cleared his throat, and Sarah turned toward him along with the four siblings.

"It's best if we head to the Labyrinth now. Your sister and Sarah will have to go to the mortal world when we first get there though."

"I do?"

Jareth raised an eyebrow,

"Your brother is expecting you both for dinner is he not? Though in theory, I'm sure he could come to the castle without much issue. I'm not sure of his plans exactly."

"Oh."

There was a small period of silence before Jareth summoned a crystal into his hands,

"I need everyone to be touching. Once you are, I'll activate the crystal to transport us."

The siblings linked their arms together, Sarah's arm draped through Susan's as she rested her hand on Jareth's shoulder. Jareth looked at the group once more before the crystal activated with a flash and when it faded the clearing in front of the lamppost was empty.

Author's Note:

There are only 3-4 chapters left, if that of this piece. Thank you for your continued interest.

-Andromada


	9. Chapter 9

Double Trouble

Sarah sat on a bench in the royal garden, the crisp air leaving her breathless. The castle had been a hive of activity since the Pevensie siblings had arrived a few hours ago. Lucy, who reminded Sarah of her brother when he first began visiting the underground, was running about as if on a sugar high. The young monarch was in awe of everything that the Underground had to offer and held no qualms about dragging her sister around exploring with her brother's following dutifully behind.

Sarah shut her eyes and breathed deeply. The air rushed into her lungs and calmed her overwhelmed mind. This entire situation had been like something out of a fantasy novel. Adding in her Fae nature, a goblin king, a talking lion, and three ageless monarchs who seemed to be stuck in their twenties and she was sure she could write a compelling children's story.

"I hope I'm not interrupting your thoughts."

Sarah turned to see Jareth standing in the entrance of the garden. He was dressed in one of his more casual outfits of a poet's shirt and britches.

"Not at all. I thought it best to give our guests some time to acclimate. That and after Toby's reaction to John...well I don't envy Susan having to reign in her two brothers."

Jareth hummed in agreement as he sat next to her. There was a hair's breadth between them, and Sarah found herself watching the fountain in the center of the garden in hopes of distracting herself from the desire to close that space. She couldn't understand the strength of her emotions when it came to Jareth but was inclined to believe she had denied them for so long that her heart was done with her making excuses.

"You did a good thing, precious one."

"I did what was right. Nothing more, nothing less."

Jareth's gloved fingers brushed lightly against her own in the space between them on the bench.

"Not many Fae would have done what you did. We are vengeful creatures when we are scorned, and many would have taken it out on both that fool and Susan."

"I felt no grievance with Susan, though I can admit I wish revenge on John. It's as if a fire has been lit that can't be controlled. I know some of that is my own anger but…"

"It's understandable."

Sarah turned to look at Jareth, and she was taken aback by what she saw in his eyes. They were filled with a warmth she just wanted to sink into. She leaned closer and moved her hand to rest on his shoulder. She could feel his breath against her face, and she found herself leaning forward-

"Oh! This garden is lovely!"

Sarah jumped up from the bench, and she swore she heard Jareth letting out a string of what sounded like curses in a language she wasn't quite familiar with.

Lucy stood in the garden entrance with a bashful Susan by her side, and given the mischievous look in her eyes knew just what she had done. Sarah actually snorted and made a vow to keep the youngest monarch as far away from Toby as possible, though doubted it would be possible.

"I'm sorry Sarah, we didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's fine Susan, as I said you are welcome to explore the Labyrinth as long as there isn't a runner. If you get lost for any reason just call for me."

Sarah sensed Jareth rising behind her and battled the blush that seemed intent to creep onto her face.

"I have a dinner meeting with my brother in an hour or so. I think he would like to speak with you as well, would you be willing to come to the dining hall then? Your siblings are of course welcome."

"Of course Sarah, I'll see you then."

The two left, and Sarah felt Jareth's arms wrap gently around her waist. She felt his chest against his back and relaxed into it with a content sigh. The arms around her waist tightened for a moment before becoming lax again,  
"We will continue our conversation when you are ready, precious one."  
"Thank you, Jareth."  
"I'd reorder time for you. Oh, wait..."  
Sarah chuckled and could feel the amusement coming from the Fae behind her as well. Jareth turned her around in his arms, and Sarah smiled at him. She was content for the moment, and when the castle wasn't so busy they could sit down and talk.  
"You should probably go play hostess, precious one."  
"Isn't it your kingdom?"  
"Ah, but it's your Labyrinth."  
Sarah was released from his arms, and as she walked away she couldn't help the parting quip.  
"Perhaps we should relabel them as ours at some point."  
She had already turned a corner before Jareth had found the words to respond.


	10. Chapter 10

Double Trouble

Dinner started off as a joyous affair. Lucy had barely sat down at the table before she started gushing about the beauty of the Labyrinth, and how she had never seen anything like it in Narnia or Aslan's Country. It became a round robin of exchanging stories, and sadly the topic of John eventually came up. The mood shifted, and Peter was the first to break the awkward silence.

"So, what is being done to deal with this...cur?"

Sarah had enough training in court etiquette to know the High King wished to use a stronger word but refrained due to the company. Toby finished his bite of food before responding to the irate King.

"Sadly, we are confined to dealing with this the mortal way. I'm a lawyer Aboveground, and I'm doing my best to ruin his life legally. Sadly, woman tend to be tarred when seeking a divorce, so I'm navigating a potential minefield."

"The suffragette movement happened before our passing, are you saying there is still such a large stigma that Susan will face backlash?"

"Sadly. World War 2 brought many changes, as I'm sure you remember. Women were working outside the house and even doing jobs that were traditionally male. When the war ended though, many wanted to shuffle the women back to home life. Not all were happy, and even now fight for true equal acceptance in the workplace."

Silence lapsed once more before Lucy let out an annoyed huff.

"How foolish. One step forward and two back? For what? By the lion's mane, you'd think it was the end days to see a woman out of the house."

Toby chuckled,

"I agree wholeheartedly. My sister worked hard towards increasing women's rights and decreasing certain social stigmas such as divorce."

"Why not handle it the Fae way?"

Sarah and Jareth exchanged a quick glance, and with a slight nod Jareth responded to Edmund's interjected question,

"What do you know of the Fae?"

The question was directed at the entire table, and after a few moments of silence Susan responded.

"Only what I read Above. So, Shakespeare and folklore."

"Well, one trait that all Fae share is there thirst for vengeance when wronged. We tend to be rather vicious in our pursuit of it, and it doesn't always end well for the human our ire is directed at."

The silence was uncomfortable, and Lucy was the one who asked the tentative question,

"Do you kill them?"

"Some do, but that has more to do with the level of grievance as well as the court they are a part of. Would Sarah kill him? No. Would I? If the grievance was large enough mayhaps."

Sarah could see the youngest monarch was struggling with that answer and decided to try and explain further.

"Think about it like this Lucy, how would your siblings react if someone was to forcefully take your virtue?"

Sarah knew who question had hit home by the growl that came from Edmund, and the shock that painted Lucy's face. Her counter question had taken any life left in the room and crushed it, but she knew the explanation was needed. Jareth picked up his explanation with a nod of thanks at Sarah,

"A situation like that would end in death. There are others of course, with each court varying the level of severity that they base their response on. There is also the rank of the Fae to consider as well."

"What would be his punishment if you were to deal with him?"

Jareth met Peter's eyes and could see he wasn't as opposed to such a response as his youngest sister. His eyes shifted to Edmund as well and he could see acceptance there too. Narnia must have held more old-world values then he had first guessed.

"I would still start with what Toby is doing. It brings it's on uneasy and upset. He will be stripped of all he owns most likely, and what isn't he would still loose. After that, it would truly be up to Sarah how far she wished to it. Infidelity, while frowned upon and warranting some level of retribution, isn't in line with any of our harsher punishments."

"I would be content to leave it at that unless he does something truly stupid."

Sarah's response saw the brother's exchange glances before nodding in acceptance. Susan though remembered something though,

"He broke into your house."

Sarah blushed, and Jareth gave a freighting grin.

"Sarah called for me when that happened. By doing so she handed the judgment of the situation over to me. The mortal has had many a night terror since that day and I'm sure any work he does is suffering from it."

Edmund chuckled,

"I think I'm going to enjoy your company, Goblin King."

Jareth tilted his glass to the young king in response, a smirk still playing on his lips.

With that byplay the life and energy slowly returned to the room. Toby, noticing Lucy was still a touch green from the conversation engaged her in a conversation about the creatures that lived around the Labyrinth. Jareth found himself speaking with Peter and Edmund about the differences between how they were expected to act in Aslan's Country versus how they acted during their days ruling Narnia. Sarah noticed Susan watching it all with a content smile and shifted so she could speak with her better.

"Do you feel John is getting what he deserves?"

The question was asked quietly, as not to start another upset over the topic.

"I think you have the situation well handled. Unless you can curse him with impotence?"

Thequestion was asked partly in jest, but Sarah could actually see that as a fitting punishment.

"I'd have to ask Jareth. My magic hasn't evolved to the point of being able to place spells accurately. I'd end up turning him into a toad or something."

Susan chuckled and quipped that might be an improvement causing both women to break into laughter and draw the attention of those in the room for a moment before they all went back to their conversations.

The rest of the Pevensie's time in the Labyrinth passed quickly, and soon they had to leave to return to Aslan's Country. Susan was already counting the days till she would see them again when they vanished from sight.


	11. Chapter 11

Double Trouble

John wondered if someone had it out for him.

His sleep was plagued with constant nightmares. Some without form, others more vivid, and some he woke with a stench that clung to him all day that burned his nose. His work suffered, and he knew his boss was looking for an excuse to cut him loose at this point. In the world of finance, being off one's game for more than a day was completely unacceptable.

This day had started like others the past week, he woke feeling like he hadn't slept at all. The nightmare was slightly different this time, he had been trapped in the body of a doe and was hunted by two men on horseback. It had been a cruel hunt, one akin to the fox hunts that occurred commonly on private estates. He had been toyed with and worn down to the ground. He had woke before an arrow ended his suffering by a defining roar.

He barely made it to his office in time, and his boss looked down at his disheveled appearance when handing over the client files for the day. He frowned when he noticed they were low grossing clients, ones on the verge of getting dropped for not turning a large enough profit. He knew better than to complain though, lest he gets the boot quicker. He made it to lunch without incident, but when he came back in his secretary handed him a folder.

"A Mr. Williams dropped these off."

John couldn't hold back the snarl as he snatched the folder and went into his office ignoring the huff from the woman behind the desk. He threw the folder down on his desk and looked out the window down at the people milling on the street.

How had it all gone so wrong?

He had a good thing going. Sarah and Susan knew nothing about each other, and he benefited from that ignorance. He was able to dip into Susan's large estate while showering the younger Sarah in gifts and attention.

It had been wonderful.

Then Susan cottoned on. She left, and then Sarah's meddling younger brother got involved.

Now he stood to lose everything if he didn't make his next move carefully. He picked up the folder and began reading, trying to come up with a defense that would see Susan suffering rather than him. If he dragged Sarah's name through the mud in the process, all the better. For now, he had to get through the rest of his day and hopefully prove to his boss he was worth keeping.

Susan found herself staring at her reflection one morning and wondering what in Aslan's name had happened while she slept.

Gone was her slightly graying hair and the beginning of crows feet. Instead, she looked as she had before she left Narnia the first time. Her fingers touched her cheeks, trying to realize that this was reality and not just a strange dream. She could still pass for her age aboveground, especially if she kept up her mode of dress but it would be a close thing. She looked closer to 30 then the 45 she was pushing, and in a vain moment wondered if she had looked like this if John wouldn't have strayed.

"It is of no consequence, my child."

The low rumble had Susan's eyes darting to her side, but Aslan wasn't there. Her eyes went back to the mirror, and she found herself drowning in his warm amber gaze.

"Why?"

She didn't know what she was asking after. Why her youthful look, because she knew it had to be the Great Lion's doing, or why John had strayed. Had it just been the carnal desire or had she done something wrong? It seemed the self-doubt lingered deeper then she would like to admit.

"His actions are his own, don't allow his sin to taint how you view yourself."

Susan was silent for a few moments, the low rumble of Aslan's breath soothing her.

"Thank you, Aslan."

"I am always with you, daughter of Eve."

Susan smiled and wasn't shocked when next she looked Aslan was gone. He came and went as he pleased, after all, he wasn't a tame lion as Mr. Thomas had said all those years ago. Susan clapped her hands together, and with a determined glint in her eyes, she made her way out of her room toward the dining room for breakfast. She needed to talk to Sarah about this latest development.

Jareth was in a good mood.

He hummed under his breath as he ate his breakfast, his eyes roving over the fuller than usual table in his informal dining room. Toby had his head buried in several portfolios, with several others strewn about him on each side preventing anyone from sitting next to him. Susan had just sat down, and Jareth noted her younger appearance but knew better than to bring it up without it being mentioned first. She had a subtle glow of happiness and contentment that had been absent before even with the presence of her siblings. Lastly, his eyes fell to his right, and he couldn't stop the small upturn of his lips. Sarah was listening intently to Susan, her head tilted to the side in curiosity. She was in her full Fae glory, her eyes glowing with an ethereal light. Having her in the castle daily had brought new magic to it and the Labyrinth. Everything was in bloom and the castles usually dull walls seemed to radiate warmth.

"Jareth?"

He turned fully toward the subject of his thoughts,

"Yes?"

"Do you have any thoughts on what Susan should do about her appearance? She still needs to go aboveground for now."

Ah, seems he missed part of the conversation.

"A glamour could work, but I have to wonder why you want to hide. You could still pass as your age above depending on your dress."

Susan nodded,

"That was my thought as well, but I thought it best to ask."

"That's settled then. Toby, have you made any progress on the Yule festivities?"

Jareth snorted as his heir's head hit the table with a string of curses at his sister's question. He couldn't help the small quip,

"I offered you assistance, Toby."

"I know, I know. It's just the guest list that's driving me up a wall. Everything else is ready to go."

"How so?"

"Soren."

The one word made Jareth's good mood fizzle away, especially as he observed the effect it had on the two women at the table. Sarah looked aggravated and tired while Susan seemed to lose the happy glow that had permeated her aura.

"Why is he even a consideration?"

"He works for a well known investing company, one that we normally invite from. If we don't invite the company, it could be seen as a slight, but if we do, he will probably be there. I'm weighing the pros and cons, but since we are doing damage control, it seems to great a risk to not invite them."

"Can we specify that he isn't welcome?"

"I don't think so. It's only recently that he has begun his fall from grace in their eyes."

"Very well. Then Sarah and Susan will need an escort for the full evening."

That had both women turning to him in confusion,

"Jareth is that wise? Wouldn't that just have the rumors going full force about our integrity?"

Sarah's question was quite, a clear sign of discomfort that Jareth had learned to pick up on over the years.

"I will not leave either of you unattended if that fool is there. That would be the equivalent of inviting chaos."

"Jareth is right, Sarah." Toby interceded when he saw his sister's hesitance. With this suggestion, it opened a nice path for one of his other goals, "Jareth will make a fine escort for you. Soren is already aware of his connection to us and couldn't make much noise over it."

Susan, who had taken a sip of her tea while Toby was speaking, snorted into her cup at the look of shock on the two Fae. Sarah's mouth was moving, but words stubbornly didn't come to her aid, much to Susan's amusement. Jareth, on the other hand, went from shock to glaring at Toby, though Susan could tell it lacked any real heat.

"Tobias Williams, you can't just tell your King that he is escorting someone. That's a breach of protocol."

Toby was entirely unrepentant, and Susan found the tension leaving her body as she watched the verbal spar.

"When a King is moving slowly in matters of politics, isn't it the heir's job to prod him in the right direction?"

"This isn't politics."

"Well, you move well in politics. So I decided to apply the same logic to your nonexistent love life instead."

Sarah threw a biscuit at her brother's face, and Jareth just shook his head.

"Cheeky brat."

"Ah, a product of the environment I was raised in I assure you."

Susan finally lost her battle with laughter, and Sarah pouted in her direction. The pout was soon replaced by a playful gleam.

"Well brother mine, it seems that you've already found an escort for me. Any suggestions for our dear Susan?"

Toby tilted his head in deep thought,

"I would offer myself, but as this will be a mixed event, I'm unsure of how that would be received by the Fae. Being heir and all, they like to jump to conclusions."

Susan nodded when Toby gave her an apologetic look,

"I understand the royal rumor mill all too well. I would still appreciate any suggestions."

"Why not Emrys?"

Sarah's suggestion was met with two blank looks from the males at the table. Toby finally broke the awkward silence,

"Sarah you know he's-"

"Yes. That's actually why I'm recommending him. No one Above would know, but the court is well aware after his many visits bellow over the years."

"Whose Emrys?"

Susan could see Jareth was leaning toward agreeing with Sarah, but it was clear that Toby was hesitating and she was curious why.

"He's a friend of the Fae. He-" Toby seemed hesitant to continue, as if he was breaking confidence, "He's a magic user who didn't complete his destiny, and because of that he has lived many centuries. He's a nice guy, ever the gentlemen. The only reason I'm hesitating is that he has a bad habit of making people like him."

Susan cocked an eyebrow at the strange response,

"Like him?"

Jareth snorted, and Sarah blinked not understanding exactly what her brother was getting at.

"Well, more than like. Anyone touched by magic tends to find him a bit overwhelming. He's also very much spoken for. His...partner….is just incapacitated for now."

"Ah. Magic attracts magic. Which I'm assuming means the poor man has been mobbed by other magical beings more than once?"

Susan's neutral response had Toby giving a grateful nod, but Sarah merely gave a huff.

"I never had an issue around him, nor has Jareth."

"I'm not dignifying that with a response, sister."

Susan was positive she saw the lightest of coloring on Jareth's cheeks, but it could easily be a trick of the light. She turned her focus back to Toby,

"You think he would make a good escort?"

"He would if he isn't traveling at the moment. I can contact him and find out. If not, I'm sure we can find someone in our vast array of contacts. To bad one of your brothers couldn't come."

"As amusing as it would be to see them staring daggers at my foolish ex-husband, I think even if it were possible I would decline. We always made it a point to be accompanied by someone outside the family to events, or we just went stag."

"I'll have it sorted by the weekend before. We still have three weeks before the Gala. On a slightly unrelated note, have you thought about when you will begin moving into the castle?"

Susan didn't answer right away. She had been thinking about the situation for a while and knew she would have to begin the transition as soon as possible.

"I'll start closing down the manor and moving my things into my room here. The house I was sharing...well it can be sold off. Toby, would you be able to help me through the legalize of dealing with the manor?"

"Of course. It should be easy enough to handle. Let me know if there is anything else I can help you with as well. I remember when I moved down here permanently when I turned 21. Covering all the tracks can be overwhelming."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Toby."

"When would you like to go above, Susan? I'll come with you. I need to run a few errands myself."

Sarah's innocent offer made Jareth's smile drop slightly, and Susan felt slightly sorry for the Fae.

"We should probably have an escort if we are both going above, don't you think? Since Toby is busy perhaps you could come with us Jareth."

Toby snorted into his tea, earning a dirty look from his sister but ignoring it. Honestly, it was nice to have someone working on these two with him.

"I'd be happy to. When would you ladies like to go?"

Sarah shrugged and turned o Susan,

"I'm in no rush, we can leave whenever you are ready Susan."

"Let me go change into something more suitable then, and then we can leave."

With that Susan rose from the table and headed back to her room. She heard Toby ask something about Emrys to Jareth, but she was too far away to make out more than the soft yelp as, what she assumed was another biscuit, hit the youngest Fae.

 **AN:**

 **My apologies for the delay. The next two chapters are already started. Next chapter will likely be a time skip and then straight into the Gala. We are closing in on the end now.**


	12. Chapter 12

Sarah was sure she was going to go insane, and she blamed her brother.

The Gala was the following evening, and Toby practically tossed her purse at her this morning and demanded she go buy herself and Susan new dresses. When she asked why they couldn't just wear something they already owned she had to sit through a five-minute lecture on how important appearances were for this as if she wasn't fully aware. She knew her brother's stress was coming to a head but wasn't sure how best to deal with it. Telling him to stop would be pointless, so she did the next best thing.

"Jareth?"

She received a soft hum in response, as he continued to work on the papers in front of him.

"Can you drag Toby above to do something not work related today? I know for a fact he's been finished for the past week. At this point, he is just stressing for no reason."

The Goblin King looked up with a thoughtful expression.

"That is a fine idea, precious one. We have to bring Emrys here tonight anyway."

"Thank you. Now I've been commanded out of my home by your lovely heir. Apparently, Susan and I need new dresses for tomorrow."

Jareth snorted as he stood and walked around his desk to stand in front of Sarah. His hand came to rest on her cheek, and he smiled as she leaned into him.

"Well, you best do what he says. Be safe though, and remember you can call for me."

"I will be. We should be back before it gets to late."He hummed and moved his hand from her cheek and Sarah went to leave,

"Sarah?"

She turned her head slightly with her hand on the door,

"Yes?"

"We should talk before tomorrow. Dinner in your garden?"Sarah nodded,

"That sounds lovely. I'll see you tonight."

With that Sarah headed out of the office once more already looking forward to dinner.

After the death of her siblings, Susan had not done much more than the bare necessity shopping. Despite the inherited wealth, she found much better uses for it over the years then frivolous shopping, such as donating to charities or helping special causes. To find herself walking along one of the most expensive shopping districts in England lead to her feeling slightly out of place. She glanced at Sarah whose arm was looped through hers and was surprised to see the woman looking rather disinterested in the entire situation as well.

Susan admitted it was now strange to see Sarah looking so human. She hadn't bothered with the glamours since they were staying in the Labyrinth. After spending two months with the other woman, it was clear to Susan just how much Sarah had to regain herself in around others. It was almost disquieting not to feel the subtle hum of her magic while standing this close.

"How about here? Worth a look see."

Susan snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the storefront they were in front of. It was a high-end boutique that had several dresses on display.

"It's as good as any. Truthfully I haven't gone shopping for anything so fancy in a long time."

"That makes the two of us."

Susan tilted her head, surprised at the admission. Sarah gave a small smile her eyes flashing mischievously. She leaned in so they wouldn't be overheard by the people passing on the street.

"Normally a tailor in the Labyrinth makes my evening dresses. Lord only knows why Toby sent us shopping."

Susan actually gave a small laugh at that as they moved into the store. They were greeted immediately by a store assistant, a man of average looks and build.

"Welcome ladies. How may I be of assistance?"

Sarah's eyes were roving over the store with curiosity so Susan took the time to answer,

"We are looking for dresses for a charity Gala. Do you have anything you would recommend for my friend and I?"

The words charity gala seemed to breathe a second life into the salesmen who went from being the regular amount of polite to laying it on a bit thick.

"Of course, of course. Please come have a seat near the dressing rooms and I'll collect a few dresses. If I may, what are your names?"

"Susan, and this is Sarah."

At her name Sarah turned and gave a polite smile to the man.

"Very well. Please, make yourselves comfortable and I'll be right with you."

As they sat down Sarah turned to Susan with slight huff.

"I love how the moment you show any status people want to become your best friend. I understand in his case, but still it is maddening."

Susan nodded her head in agreement and found herself agreeing, even more, when the man came back and with the dresses and speaking with an overly friendly voice. They tried on several dresses but nothing really fit their tastes. Susan could see Sarah was getting a bit frustrated and was surprised that the collected Fae was experiencing such a short temper.

"How about this?"

Susan's head snapped to look at the newly offered dress, and she felt her heart sink into her stomach for a moment. While the style was nothing like the dress she had worn on her coronation day, the coloring was exact. She reached her hand out and ran it over the golden threads that made up the simple design over the length of the dress. The blue was as beautiful as she remembered, a mix between liquid silver and the sky. She took up the fabric and walked back into the dressing room without a word not registering the strange look she was given by the shop hand.

She pulled the fabric over her body and then turned to look in the mirror. The dress had a simple sweetheart neckline and stopped above her ankles. She stepped out to see a frustrated Sarah turn away a dress,

"How do I look?"

Sarah turned and he frustration melted off her face as she looked at her friend. While the man had been utterly useless trying to find a dress to fit her shape and style it seemed he had found the perfect thing for Susan.

"Magnificent."

"I meant to give this to you, it's the stole that pairs with the dress."

The man handed over the slightly heavier fabric of the stole, and Susan draped it around her shoulders and gave Sarah a searching look. Sarah actually tilted her head,

"Almost looks like a cape with its length, and that navy color is a lovely contrast to the dress. Still, it's lovely. I think we've found your dress."

Susan turned toward the expectant salesman,

"We'll take this one, and the stole, please. Sarah, did you find anything?"

Susan knew it was a pointless question, and she was really only doing it to put the man out of his misery.

"No, I think I'll look at a few other stores."

The salesman thankfully took the hint and once Susan was changed began to pack up her purchases. Sarah swooped in to pay before Susan even had a chance, and the two women left with a large bag.

"You didn't have to do that Sarah."

"I wanted to. Besides, I think I'm going with plan B. I have several dresses that haven't seen the public eye yet back home. I really don't need a new one."

"Won't Toby know?"

"Doubtful. As long as he hasn't seen it, I'll be fine."

Susan chuckled, but at least Sarah's temper seemed to have cooled with her choice. She wondered if there was a deeper story to her discomfort and annoyance in the shop, but felt it best not to ask.

"Since we aren't doing more shopping, how about we grab lunch?"

Susan's question was met with a bright smile as Sarah once more looped her arm through hers.

"I know just the place. There is a lovely cafe nearby."

While they didn't find a dress for Sarah, the women did spend some more time above after lunch. The sun was just starting to set as Sarah guided them through the park so they could find a secluded place to transport back to the Underground. They found a spot near an embankment that seemed acceptable. Sarah was about to summon her crystal when a voice interrupted.

"Drop your purses."

Sarah and Susan turned to see a scruffy, but large, looking man standing a few feet in front of them. He had a knife in his hand, Susan noted, though all but the bottom of the blade was covered by his sleeve. She shot a sideways glance at Sarah to see her eyes were also narrowed on the man.

Susan slowly lowered her shopping bag to the ground, but found herself instinctively moving her body into a defensive position. She never took her eyes off the man, and as Sarah dropped her purse as well the man spoke again.

"Good now get walking and nothing bad will happen."

Given that the area near the water was circular, they would both have to walk past him to get away. That or jump in the river. One frozen river dip as enough in Susan's life thank you very much.

"Get moving!"

Susan stepped forward, once more shooting Sarah a look. She made sure the younger woman was slightly in front of her as they move forward. The man though seemed to have lost his patience and as Susan walked past him took a swing at her.

Thank Aslan it seemed that her body was able to move out of the way just in time. Following instinct and long unused muscles, Susan shot her arm forward and grabbed the man's wrist with one hand giving it a sharp twist. The palm of her other hand connected with his jaw and sent the man sprawling to the ground. The knife clattered away from him and Susan hunched over slightly breathing heavily, her body not used to exerting that type of force anymore.

Sarah rushed forward grabbed their bags and Susan's arm, and before Susan could comprehend what was going on they were standing in the entrance hall of the castle.

"Susan, Susan speak to me. Are you okay?"

Susan's breathing was still a bit sporadic from a mix of exertion and shock, so she nodded at her friend. Susan finally pulled herself from her crunched position and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine. Just, by the mane, I haven't moved like that in years."

"Sarah?"

The women turned to see Toby had appeared in the entrance hall as well, and could clearly see something was wrong. A moment later Jareth, and a man Susan didn't know appeared. Jareth's eyes fell to Sarah's disheveled appearance and he came forward quickly to check on her. The man, Susan noticed with some detached amusement, looked a little like Edmund. Though instead of the full beard her brother sported he merely had what looked like five o clock shadow.

"Are you alright?"

The man's voice seemed to bring Susan back to some semblance of reality,

"Fine. I just exerted myself due to an unfortunate situation. I'll be a bit sore but I'll live."

The man opened his mouth to respond, but Toby cut him off,

"What the hell even happened?"

The worry in his voice was palpable and it seemed he expected the worst. Sarah waved off Jareth's fussing and turned to her brother,

"Mugger in the park. Susan almost broke his neck when he took a swing at her."

That caused three sets of eyes to move to Susan, who blushed slightly.

"I didn't almost break his neck. I just," Susan tried to think of a word, "stunned him."

Sarah shook her head but didn't push the matter.

"Well, I'm going to change. Toby, will you be dining with Emrys and Susan tonight?"

"That was the plan. Aren't you joining us?"

"No, Jareth and I need to discuss a few things."

Toby nodded, a curious look in his eyes but he didn't say anything. Sarah grabbed Jareth's arm and the two walked off leaving the three alone.

"Uh. Susan, this is Emrys."

Susan once more turned to the man, who had held out a hand.

"Please, just call me Merlin."

Susan was already shaking his hand and she did a double take at the name. Amused blue eyes stared back at her, anticipating the response.

"Merlin? As in THE Merlin."

"The one and only."

"Shouldn't you be an old man?"

Toby snorted, and Susan regretted the statement as soon as it left her mouth. She chalked it up to the stress of the day, but thankfully it seemed to be an expected response.

"Well I can be but I figured you'd rather take someone cuter to the Gala."

The amused tone and playful smirk put Susan at ease, and she found herself relaxing now that she was out of danger. Toby spoke up once more,

"Let's go have dinner. I think we can all use a drink."

Sarah didn't stop until they reached the private royal wing of the castle. The only rooms here were actually hers and Jareth's. Toby's were in the other wing, and the guest rooms were all in another part of the castle. She gave Jareth a gentle push into her room and shut the door behind her.

The entrance to her rooms was a ladies sitting room and Sarah went and sat on the lounge that was there, and Jareth took a seat in the matching chair.

"Weren't we supposed to have dinner in the garden?"

"That was before the attempted mugging. Now I would rather have a drink than eat."

Sarah shut her eyes for a moment and tried to focus her thoughts, "You should have seen Susan. Her reaction was immediate. The moment he threatened her, she took him down. I could even see her preparing for a fight moments before it happened."

"That's not surprising precious one."

Sarah sent a questioning look to Jareth, and he explained.

"From my talks with Peter and Edmund, Susan didn't just sit on a throne. During their initial reign, she acted mainly as a diplomat, but she was also a well-versed fighter. On their second trip, they spoke of how she threw herself into reclaiming Narnia for its people. She was very much a warrior queen at that point."

"That's why she's hurting. Her body must remember, but she hasn't used muscles like that in years."

"Very likely. Now, would you like to have dinner here?"

Sarah tilted her head and looked at the ceiling. She knew that dinning in her private rooms could be construed so many different ways. Many of her worries though were based in human custom. They were mortal objections, and Sarah realized no matter how much she had fought over the years she was not mortal anymore.

"That's fine. Let me change while you go find us something to eat. I'm covered in dirt, and I'm not even really sure how it happened."

Jareth gave a hum in response but rose from his seat,

"I'll be back shortly then. Any requests?"

"Not really, just bring mead with it."

"Your wish is my command."

Sarah snorted, her lips twitching at Jareth's response. She didn't have the chance to make a quip back though as he left through the door.

She stood and moved toward her bedroom to change. It only took a few moments, and she was in a blouse and skirt. She had just sat back down when Jareth reentered the room with plates in both hands, and a bottle being held precariously between his outstretched fingers. Sarah rose and quickly took the bottle to prevent it from falling and placed it on the table. She barely registered what was on her plate as she focused on Jareth.

"So, the Gala."

Jareth snorted as he poured them both a glass of the mead,

"The Gala. Sarah, you do realize we don't have to decide anything tonight."

"What if I want to decide tonight?"

Jareth didn't respond right away, opting to take a few bites of food. Sarah leaned back into her chair and did the same. She wondered if she had been to direct with her question when he finally responded.

"Then we will decide something tonight. Just know there is no rush."

Sarah gave a soft hum and sipped her drink,

"What would you like to happen?"

"I thought that would be obvious."

"Let's pretend it's not. I'd rather hear you say it. Less chance of a misunderstanding."

This time the silence dragged on. Jareth was giving Sarah a piercing look, and she wondered, not for the first time, how she had ignored how handsome he was. Sheer stubbornness perhaps? Now though, she was having trouble focusing with the way he was looking at her.

"Sarah I want you to be my queen. I've wanted that for the last few years. Despite choosing to remain Above you've taken your duties as Lady of the Labyrinth seriously no matter what you may say. The Labyrinth has flourished under your hand. Even more so since you've been constantly."

"That's nice, but what about your feelings? Beyond ruling, which we can easily continue to do in a platonic fashion, why do you want me as your queen?"

"Is it not obvious at this point that I'm enamored with you?"

Jareth's tone was a touch short, and Sarah found herself rolling her eyes and turning away. She understood the response, she was digging quite hard, but she needed to know for sure.

"What about you, precious one? What do you hope for?"

Sarah looked at her glass like it held the answers to the world in it. She didn't bother to look up as she answered,

"I've realized these past two months how much I tried to ignore my feelings. Not just my feelings though. I've ignored my very nature. For years I've clung to mortality as if it held the world's mysteries, and for what? I was tricked and used."

Sarah took a deep shuddering breath. She had been thinking about this for a while now. With all that had happened, she had been forced to evaluate her choices and the reasons behind them. She didn't really like what she found.

"I was a coward, Jareth. I clung to my discarded mortality because it was what felt safe. I wound up with John because it felt normal. Yet it was never what I wanted. Not truly."

The silence that hung over the room was uncomfortable. Jareth looked genuinely shocked at the revelations and unsure what to say. Sarah looked up from her glass and met Jareth's eyes.

"I've been running from you. From everything you represented and everything, I've desired. Jareth, what I want is you. I need to know that you want me though. I don't think I could-"

Sarah was cut off from responding. Her glass had been deftly plucked from her fingers and without preamble Jareth's lips were on her's. Her mind shut down at that point, and she kissed him back for all she was worth. She could feel their magic in the air, and it seemed to be singing in happiness. This was bliss.

Susan was enjoying Toby's and Merlin's company when she felt an odd sensation sweep over her. She shot the other two men a look and noticed that Toby looked like a child who had met Father Christmas. Merlin snorted and lifted his glass,

"Gods, that took longer then Gwen and Arthur."

Toby laughed and stood to grab another bottle of wine, much to Susan's confusion.

"I've missed something haven't I?"

Merlin chuckled and nodded.

"I take it you felt that light hum of magic that washed over the castle?"

Susan nodded and turned to take the glass of wine being offered to her by Toby. The younger man was grinning as he continued the explanation.

"That lovely little hum was the Labyrinth itself calling out its happiness in response to the rulers magic."

"Is Jareth in a good mood?"

Merlin snorted into his glass and had to turn away to regain some dignity. Toby took pity on Susan's confusion and wrapped up the explanation.

"Jareth isn't the only ruler."

Susan's mouth fell into a soft o shape in response, and she could feel the blush creep up her neck. She was no stranger to a man of course, but it was another matter entirely for the entire castle to know what was happening.

"So I take it they've decided to stop dancing around each other?"

Toby nodded and held up his glass.

"Thank the gods. Honestly, I was close to locking them in an oubliette together."

Merlin opened his mouth to make a quip but thought better of it. He was in the presence of a lady, and not one he knew well enough to make such jokes. Speaking of which.

"So Susan, Toby has told me you have quite the story."

"He's said similar about you."

"How about we trade questions. Toby can sit here and drink to the fact he probably won't have to be the heir apparent for much longer."

"Hey!"

The objection lacked any heat and Toby's amusement was evident on his face. Susan just shook her head as she turned back to Merlin.

"Fair enough. What was Camelot like?"

Thus started the trading of questions between the High Queen of Narina and the greatest warlock to ever walk the earth.

 **We have about 2 chapters left. The next one is the gala and the fall out of John being there and the chapter after that will cover the finalizing of the divorce and both women fully moving on. There may be an epilogue if I feel it's needed but I won't know until I finish up the next two chapters. Chapter 13 is already halfway done, so you can expect it posted within the next two weeks.**


	13. Chapter 13

Susan woke with the tinniest groan of pain. That's what she got for falling asleep in a chair. She recalled Toby retiring for the night and Merlin and her deciding to continue their talk in the library. She stretched her body and stood up and walked forward to poke Merlin in the shoulder. He had a book on his face, probably the one he had been explaining to her before passing out. Merlin grumbled as he dropped the book and stood up slowly and stretched. Susan just snickered and picked up the book.

"Huh? Oh, ow. I'm too old for this."

"So, it's all a waiting game now?"

She wanted to clarify the end of his story. She got a somber nod in response.

"He'll return one day. When Albion needs him most."

"I hope I'm around to see it. He seems like an amazing person."

"Don't tell him that. I can't let him know he is anything but a dollop-head."

The conspiring whisper had Susan chuckling again. She couldn't help but feel deep sorrow for the man in front of her though. She was also happy to know that Merlin's affections were indeed spoken for as Toby had said. While he was a lovely person, she had no desire beyond friendship with him.

"Well, we best go have breakfast. I'm sure the taskmaster will have an agenda today."

Merlin's back gave a last satisfying crack as he stretched to the side and spoke.

"You're probably right. Let's head that way. I'm not even sure what time it is honestly."

Merlin just shrugged showing he wasn't sure either as they both left the library.

Sarah woke up feeling groggy. That was probably the mead. She moved to get up but couldn't due to a weight laying on her stomach. She looked down to see Jareth still asleep, his arm and leg draped over her, so he didn't fall off the small lounge that they were laying on with his head against her collar bone. She pulled her arm from under his body and began to run her fingers through his hair. Her whole arm was tingling from being kept in a strange position all night, but the movement helped and seemed to cause Jareth to make a small sound like a content cat. He shifted, and she watched as his eyes opened tiredly and looked at her.

"Ah, what a lovely dream."

"Hate to burst your bubble, but this isn't a dream."

Jareth blinked a few times, and clarity slowly entered his eyes. There was a sharp intake of breath, but he didn't untangle himself from her. Instead, he pulled himself up slightly so he could bury his face in her hair. Sarah snuggled closer for a moment enjoying the warmth and the feel of his magic near her skin. It was like being near a crackling fire, and she was willing to admit she could quickly become addicted.

"So, we move forward?"

The question seemed to echo as his baritone voice washed over her. Being so close to his chest made it sound like she could hear his voice coming from everywhere.

"We move forward."

She felt his lips brush her forehead in response. They sat like that a little longer before Sarah's body began to protest the position some more.

"We should get up and face the day."

Jareth let out a small huff of disagreement but slowly got off the small lounge before offering her a hand up as well. Sarah gratefully took it as her body seemed to be protesting upward movement.

"The Gala is tonight."

"I'm sure Toby is running around in a mild panic already."

Jareth chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Very likely. Shall we go get food?"

Sarah checked herself in the mirror and snorted at her appearance. She looked a mess, but she knew no one in the castle would care.

"Sure. No reason to change when Susan and I have to get ready in a few hours anyway."

She looped her arm around Jareth and allowed him to guide her out of the room and down to breakfast.

Toby, as predicted by the other residents of the castle, was panicking slightly.

"You're sure you have something new to wear Sarah?"

"Yes Toby, I'm sure. Stop worrying about my wardrobe."

Toby's eyes turned toward Jareth who raised an eyebrow before answering,

"Yes, Toby I have something to wear."

"Merlin?"

"Do I look like someone who would come for a Gala and not be dressed? Gwen would come back from the grave and kill me."

Toby looked satisfied for the moment as he began eating his breakfast. Susan took the opportunity to tease Sarah,

"I hear congratulations are in order."

Sarah looked confused for a moment,

"Congratulations?"

"On you and Jareth courting of course. The whole castle seemed to shake last night, makes a person wonder."

Sarah's face became bright red, and Jareth, who had been sipping his drink ended up choking slightly. Toby started laughing, and Merlin just seemed amused. Susan was happy to get one up on her friend especially after her own reaction last night.

"The castle?"

Jareth's question came out with a slight crack in his voice, but that was probably due to him still catching his breath. Toby took up the explanation with a cocky smile.

"Yes, the castle. The three of us were having a quiet evening drink when poor Susan felt the first pulse of magic. She had no idea what was going on. Merlin and I had to explain it to her."

Sarah buried her face in her arms as she put her head against the table, but Susan could tell she was laughing slightly by the slight shake of her shoulders. Jareth shook his head and let the subject die as he continued to eat. Though he did run his fingers through Sarah's hair after a few moments of the woman's head being on the table. Sarah lifted her head back up and gave a playful glare in Susan's direction.

"I'll get you for that. Mark my words."

Breakfast finished quickly after that. Toby stood and began directing people,

"Sarah, Susan. I want you both to start getting ready in the next three hours. Jareth, I need you to join me above to finish off some last-minute details. Merlin, if you could lend a hand, I'd appreciate it."

"No issue Toby. Just let me go change, and I'll be right back."

Merlin moved away from the table to go change, and Susan stood up as well.

"Sarah, where should we get ready?"

"My rooms would be ideal. I have the space for doing hair and makeup as well in my ladies sitting room."

"Sounds lovely. I'll be in the library until then if that's okay with you?"

"Sure, I'll come find you once it's time to start getting ready."

With that, Susan left as well leaving the small family at the table. Jareth took a moment to lean over and give Sarah a chaste kiss,

"I'll see you tonight precious one. We will all travel above together, so be ready around five."

Sarah hummed softly and nuzzled Jareth's neck before pulling away.

"I'll see you tonight then."

With that, both men left with a quick goodbye.

Sarah smiled as she too rose from the table and decided to take a bath before she had to get ready for the evening.

The hours moved by quickly, and Sarah and Susan found themselves putting the finishing touches on their outfits. The big debate of the evening had been how to style Susan's relatively long hair. Sarah wanted to put it up, but Susan wanted to wear it down for the first time in a while. She remembered it was a rare day that she wore her hair up in Narnia. The most she would do is braid it when doing archery practice.

The braid ended up being the compromise between the two women. Sarah had weaved a few ivy strands into her locks as well, and Susan had to admit she liked how it looked. She knew it wouldn't be a regular sight above-ground, but she couldn't find it in herself to care much. This was the most comfortable she had felt in a long time. Sarah was wearing a deep forest green dress. It was of a tighter cut than most above-ground dresses, but not so tight as to be considered obscene. Sarah looked like a model really, with her hair pulled up into an intricate bun.

"There is silver in your hair?"

Susan's question made Sarah chuckle as she finished her lipstick.

"Yes. A bit of an inside joke for Jareth. It's actually made entirely of magic."

"Ah. That explains why they look so delicate. It's beautiful."

"Thank you. I can't help but think you are missing something though."

Susan couldn't help a small joke,

"Well, last time I wore this pattern was on my coronation day. Perhaps I'm missing a crown?"

Susan had expected Sarah to laugh, but instead, the woman was looking intently at her. After a few moments, she nodded in agreement with the statement.

"Yes, I think that maybe it. Nothing to do for it sadly. Can't go into London wearing a crown, now can you?"

Susan opened her mouth to respond but shut it after a moment not really sure what to say. A knock on the door saved her though.

"Come in!"

Sarah's call was answered by the door moving open and Jareth stepping inside. Susan could readily admit he was an incredibly handsome man, especially dressed as he was in a dark navy tux. His eyes were glued to Sarah in a moment, and Susan just gave a soft chuckle at the scene. She gave herself one last check in the mirror before turning back to the Goblin King.

"Are we ready to go?"

The question broke Jareth's transfixed stare, and he turned to Susan with a nod.

"Yes, we are. Sarah, you look ravishing tonight. You look quite beautiful as well Susan. Let us go down to the entrance hall and meet with the others."

Sarah looped her arm through Jareth's, and Susan followed the couple down to the entrance where Toby and Merlin were waiting. Both men were dressed like Jareth, though Toby and Merlin seemed content with black. Merlin, in place of a tie, had a small red scarf wrapped around his neck. He smiled at Susan and offered his arm,

"You look lovely this evening. Are you ready for tonight?"

Susan looped her arm around his and smiled,

"As ready as possible. It's been longer then I care to remember since I've been to such an event."

Merlin chuckled and gave a woeful sigh,

"Not as long as me I assure you."

Susan just laughed as she turned toward Jareth who had a crystal in his hand,

"Ready?"

Everyone nodded, and arms were linked together to create a small circle. Within a moment they vanished in a flash.

Susan blinked away the spots in her vision, confident she would never adjust to the way the three Fae chose to travel. They were in a small coat room it appeared though there were only a few coats currently there.

"Susan, stay close to Merlin. Sarah, I feel this is redundant given Jareth's nature, but the same goes for you."

Susan nodded and saw Sarah doing the same at Toby's comment. They had found out several days ago that John would, in fact, be attending much to the annoyance of everyone. Susan turned to Merlin,

"What do I call you tonight?"

The man tilted his head in thought,

"Merlin is fine. Truth be told I'm only called Emrys in very formal situations."

Susan nodded in understanding, and Merlin guided her out of the closet closely followed by Jareth and Sarah. Toby gave them all a nod before disappearing to greet people. As they entered the main room, Susan found her eyes drawn to all the decorations. Everything was silver and gold and reminded her of how she and her siblings decorated for Christmas in Narnia. There was a large evergreen set to the side of the room to add to the festive feeling, but it was only wrapped in strands of gold and silver tinsel.

Merlin led her to their seats at the table that was off to the side, and ever the gentlemen pulled out her chair before taking his own. Susan continued to watch those who entered the room with curious eyes. She was mildly surprised that she could easily tell who was and wasn't human. In Narnia, it had always been easy to, and in the Labyrinth, it was almost as simple. She had never really had the chance to see if she could detect such things in the mortal world though.

"If you want to know who anyone is, just ask. I've met many of them before."

Merlin's whispered statement had Susan tilting her head slightly, but she didn't move her eyes from the door.

"Both the mortals and the non-humans?"

"Yes. Though the mortals don't know who I really am of course."

Susan nodded, but her eyes narrowed as she saw John walk in. Her body language must have changed because she felt Merlin's hand on her shoulder,

"Susan?"

"I'm fine."

"That's the idiot I'm guessing?"

Susan turned to face Merlin. She hadn't told him about John. Their conversation had been focused entirely on Narnia and Camelot.

"Toby mentioned in passing what happened. I was hesitant to play escort until I knew why. Nothing against you of course but those with magic tend to get clingy."

"Toby did mention that, and yes that is him."

"I'll do my best to keep him away from you then."

Susan couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her.

"I doubt he'll even recognize me but thank you for that."

Susan turned back to watching people enter. She saw that John was accompanied by a young blonde, probably one of his fellow employees as it would look strange for him to come alone. She could tell the moment he noticed Sarah on Jareth's arm. His eyes turned dark, and his entire body stiffened. He seemed to know better than to approach her though.

"You know. Your siblings made my life a bit hectic for a few years."

Susan blinked and turned back to Merlin and cursed herself silently. She was being rude by watching everything around her and not paying attention. Merlin didn't look offended though and had a serene smile on his face.

"We did?"

"Oh yes. You see every time a portal opened to Narnia I could feel it."

"Really? That's strange."

"Not really. After all, the magic used feels almost identical to how the portal to Avalon feels."

Susan's mouth dropped into an oh shape as she realized what Merlin was implying.

"So, every time one of us traveled-"

"I found myself rushing to the lake like a loon. I swore if I ever found out who was doing it, I'd prank them till they couldn't see straight." Merlin's voice was filled with mirth as he winked at Susan, "You got stuck going to a ball with me so I guess we can call it even."

Susan smiled,

"To be fair, I was only involved twice."

"Then fair lady, you owe me two balls. If I must suffer so shall you."

The two chuckled, and Susan felt herself relaxing once more and before long dinner was being served. As she ate, she exchanged pleasantries with those around her. Toby must have done the seating arrangements in clusters that way those who knew about non-humans were able to hold soft conversations about any topic freely. It also meant John was as far away from her as humanly possible which she appreciated.

Dinner wrapped up quickly, and soon people were getting up to dance. She noted that Jareth was the first to stand and offer his hand to Sarah who took it without hesitation. The two stepped onto the dance floor to waltz playing and began to glide across the floor. Susan watched transfixed for a few moments and wondered how either of them could have avoided each other this long. They danced as if they were of one mind. There was never a falter in their steps, and their movements were smooth as silk.

"Would you care to dance, my lady?"

Susan turned to Merlin with a smile and took his hand,

"How can I say no to such a gentleman?"

Merlin chuckled as they glided out onto the floor, one of several pairs to do so.

Sarah was utterly content as Jareth lead her around the dance floor. This was something she had missed living above. She hadn't gotten the opportunity to dance much, and never with a partner as flawless as Jareth. They did dance at a few events together, but the hesitation in how to act had affected them both and the dances were stiff rather than enjoyable.

"Are you happy, precious one?"

Jareth had whispered the question in her ear, and Sarah felt a shiver go down her back. She looked up to him with a soft smile,

"Happier then I've been in a very long time."

Sarah felt her feet briefly leave the floor as Jareth spun her around, and she laughed in sheer bliss. She could feel people's eyes on them, probably a majority of who were apart of the non-human society, but she didn't care. Let them gossip if they felt the need, but she was going to enjoy these moments. Sarah looked into Jareth's eyes and felt herself drowning in the warmth and affection she saw there. She caught sight of Susan dancing and chatting happily with Merlin and her smile widened. This evening was going wonderfully.

The song came to a stop, and Sarah was about to ask if they could continue when Jareth's whole demeanor changed. His eyes had turned cold, and she felt herself being pulled closer, but Jareth was looking past her toward something happening behind her.

"Jareth?"

She didn't receive an answer, but she didn't need one when she heard a resounding slap. Good lord, what had that idiot done?

Susan found herself enjoying the waltz with Merlin. It was evident to an onlooker that they weren't a couple like many of the dancers. There was more than a respectable distance between them, and Merlin's hands never once shifted on her body. They chatted about anything that popped into their minds, and currently, Susan was explaining how Narnia ran smoothly with four monarchs during their reign.

"I still can't picture it. Maybe it's because it was hard enough dealing with one King at the best of times."

"It helped that we each had our specialties. It meant we very rarely stepped on each other's toes."

"Your sister, Lucy was her name?" at Susan's nod Merlin continued while giving her a light twirl, "What was her role? I'm sure being the youngest was daunting at times."

Susan followed the twirl with ease as she kept in step with Merlin as she spoke,

"Lucy was unique. She could fill whatever role was needed. I think that is why, along with her unwavering faith, she was always Aslan's favorite. Most of the time she was the monarch who stayed behind if the rest of us needed to travel. She was the cornerstone of Narnia. Fitting given that we were only there because of her."

Merlin nodded and slowed down as the song came to an end.

"Would you like to continue dancing?"

Susan opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by someone clearing their throat. She saw Merlin's eyes narrow, but his body language didn't change beyond that. Susan turned, making sure Merlin remained at her side as she did so, and came face to face with her soon to be ex-husband. His charming smile and relaxed stance told her he didn't recognize her.

Lovely, Susan thought darkly, this is just what she needed.

"Can we help you?"

Merlin's voice gave nothing away, and for the first time, Susan could see his age. This behavior was learned over years, if not decades. Even in Narnia she and Peter had only managed this aloofness to a minor extent. John's smile never wavered,

"I was wondering if you would mind me cutting in?"

Merlin, bless him, turned to her,

"Susan, do you wish to dance with this man?"

John froze his mouth hanging open slightly. Susan snorted in disbelief, and Merlin just kept his calm demeanor as he awaited her answer. Susan gave John her coldest look, one that he should be familiar enough with that there was no mistake in who she was.

"No thank you, Merlin. I've no desire to entertain my ex-husband. Especially when he fails to recognize his former wife of over a decade."

Merlin nodded and turned toward John with a courteous smile,

"Well, there is your answer. Now if you'll excuse us, we wish to continue our conversation."

Merlin's stance had changed slightly, years of ruling with her brothers had fine-tuned her senses to subtle changes such as this, to reflect that John should leave. They both turned to go, but Susan was stopped by a firm grip on her upper arm,

"What the hell are you playing at?"

Merlin had stopped the moment he realized that Susan wasn't walking in step with him. Susan held up a hand to him to prevent him from interceding on his behalf. She could feel a few pairs of eyes on them and wasn't sure if they were all non-human or not. Best hold back to warlock to avoid a stain on the ground. Merlin stood watching with a cold look in his eyes but allowed Susan to handle the situation.

"Playing at? You'll have to elaborate John. I'm here as a guest. I'm sure you are well aware of the donations I make in my family's name."

The grip on her upper arm tightened, and Susan actually had to grit her teeth slightly to prevent the small hiss of pain. That was going to bruise, and her brothers were going to lose it when they visited tomorrow.

"You know damn well what I mean! First, you work with Sarah to ruin my life and now this, whoring yourself around before we are even divorced."

Susan's free hand snapped forward with as much force as she could and connected with her husband's face. She had even hooked her fingers slightly, so there were angry nail marks on his cheek. The action had John shoving her back hard, and despite Merlin's best maneuvering, Susan fell to the ground. She felt her ankle twinge slightly and looked down to see she had landed at an odd angle in her heels. Merlin was at her side in a moment helping her up, and she knew right away that she had at least sprained her ankle in the fall.

A crowd had gathered, but John didn't seem to care as he made to advance forward once more. Merlin raised his hand, and his eyes flashed gold for a moment, but it wasn't needed as Jareth stepped between them,

"Leave. Now."

Susan found herself shivering at the pure hate that was laced in the Goblin King's voice. Sarah was now at her side and helped support her more so that the weight on her ankle was minimal. Her eyes were cold as ice as well as she glared at John Susan could see her friends glamour starting to help away and elbowed her lightly in the side.

"Glamour."

The hissed word had the Fae taking a deep breath, but it seemed to have stopped the magic from disappearing.

"You can't just throw me out."

"On the contrary, I can. This is my home, and you've attacked one of my guests. Leave now, or I will call the authorities."

John looked like he was going to continue to argue so Jareth didn't give him an option. The Goblin King grabbed him by the arm and turned toward Sarah,

"Please call the police."

Sarah nodded, and Merlin once more took a majority of Susan's weight as Sarah took off at a quick pace. John glared at Susan with a look of pure loathing and opened his mouth to continue shouting abuse, but Jareth tightened his grip on the man's arm causing him to hiss in pain.

"Not a word."

The crowd slowly started to dissipate around them, but they continued to recessive curious looks. Susan heard a small thunk and almost jumped out of her skin, but it turned out to only be Toby placing a chair next to her.

"Sit down, your ankle looks swollen, and standing isn't going to do it any good"

Susan gratefully took the chair, and Merlin leaned down to undo her shoe and look at her ankle. She was about to ask what he was doing when she remembered him mentioning that he worked as a healer's apprentice when he lived in Camelot. An injury like this wouldn't be out of place given the constant training and use of horses to get places.

"It looks like it's only sprained. Tell me if this helps."

For the sake of appearances, Merlin rubbed the joint, but he was actually pushing his magic into the spot. Susan sighed as the twinging pain dissipated and gave Merlin a grateful smile.

"That's much better. Thank you."

Merlin nodded and stood once more. The police had just arrived, and John was quickly cuffed as the officer began asking questions. When they noticed the angry welt on his face, they turned toward Susan with a frown.

"Why did you hit him?"

This seemed to set everyone in the small group on edge, and Merlin glared at the officer.

"Would you rather he have broken her arm? Can't you see the bruise on her arm, on top of the sprained ankle? She didn't have a choice."

"She could have-"

"She could have nothing." Toby interceded his eyes cold, "Her reaction was mild given the abuse he heaped on her. If you wish to press charges against Susan, I will kick up such a fuss your career will be over."

The officer paled, clearly recognizing Toby and dropped the subject. Susan knew if it weren't for his intervention, she would likely be going to the station along with John. John was lead out by the police, and things seemed to return to normal.

"Merlin, can I ask you to escort Susan home? I doubt it would be wise for her to be dancing on her ankle even with what you did."

Merlin nodded in understanding, and much to Susan's shock he picked her up bridal style without any struggle.

"Not a problem. Is it possible to have her family visit a day early?"

Susan had mentioned her siblings coming to Merlin as he would be remaining underground for Yule and would be meeting them. Sarah looked thoughtful and shot Jareth a look.

"I'll be right back. I think I have a way to ask."

Jareth opened his mouth clearly not happy with the idea of Sarah going off on her own right now. Toby spoke up,

"I'll go with her. Jareth you are the host, and you can't run off. I promise Sarah will be right back."

Jareth didn't look happy but nodded knowing Toby was right.

"Be back in half an hour; otherwise I'm coming after you both."

Sarah walked forward and kissed Jareth softly,

"We'll be safe."

With that, the siblings left before Susan could even thank them for doing this for her. Jareth turned to her and Merlin, and his worry was evident,

"If either of you needs anything please help yourself to the infirmary. With everything that happened, I'm going to be wrapping this up as early as politely possible. Our brethren will understand but...mortal customs."

Susan nodded in understanding and was shocked when Jareth gently placed a crystal in her hands,

"Use one of the rooms off the ballroom and just squeeze it. You'll be back in the castle quickly."

With that, he walked off to do some damage control, and Merlin began walking toward the doors leading further into the manor house.

"Aren't you getting tired? I can stand a bit."

"You're lighter than lugging Arthur's armor all over a castle Susan. Don't fret too much."

Susan was silent after that. The shock of the evening was slowly catching up with her, and she cursed herself for wanting to cry.

"This should be good. Go ahead and squeeze the crystal."

Susan did as she was asked and the two vanished from the manor.

 **This chapter would have been almost 10 thousand words if I hadn't chosen to split it here. As it is, this chapter and the next will be the longest I've written to date. This chapter and the next are very much a part one part two. I just needed to edited the next one then it will be up. Most likely within the week.**


	14. Chapter 14

Sarah was in a foul mood and knew Toby was as well. She was walking toward the secluded pool near her lake in the Labyrinth and was happy she was quickly able to find it.

"I hope this works. Otherwise, I'm going to feel very foolish."

Toby snorted but kept his eyes on his sister as she dipped her hands in the pool of water pushing her magic into it.

"Aslan, can I speak to you? There was an incident with Susan."

She pulled her hands out of the water and was surprised to see they were dry. There were a few moments of delay where Sarah wondered if this was a silly idea when Aslan jumped out of the water showering the siblings in it. Toby cursed softly and began casting drying charms as Aslan turned to look at Sarah concern in his golden eyes.

"What's occurred, Lady Sarah?"

Sarah took a deep breath, but that couldn't stem the furry in her response.

"Her fool of a soon to be ex-husband attacked her. She has a sprained ankle and is rather bruised. Our friend Merlin is with her in the castle now, but she needs her family. I know they would be coming tomorrow, but could her siblings possibly arrive tonight instead."

Aslan's tail was twitching in a way Sarah had seen house cats do when they were extremely irritated. He was otherwise calm, but Sarah wondered what was going through his mind.

"Of course they can. Would you be willing to walk us up to the castle."

Sarah caught the use of us, and so did her brother who inhaled sharply. This situation was spiraling out of control quickly.

"Of course. It will have to be quick though. Jareth is in a slight panic given what just occurred. If I'm not back at his side in half an hour, he's going to do something foolish I'm sure."

"Sarah, why don't you go back. I'll stay here and lead them to the castle."

"Are you sure Toby?"

"Yes, just let Jareth know what's going on."

"Of course."

Aslan turned to Toby,

"I will return in a few moments then."

With that, he reentered the pool doing his best not to splash water everywhere. Toby turned to Sarah,

"Send me a pulse when you're with Jareth. This night has me on edge."

Sarah nodded and summoned her own crystal before vanishing once more.

Toby leaned against one of the rocks surrounding the alcove and began to think of ways to destroy Soren. He had come to enjoy Susan's company and to see her manhandled like that had him furious. He knew Jareth was going through a similar situation on top of imagining if that had been Sarah.

Soren would be dead, and it would have happened in full view of everyone.

Though from the feel of Merlin's magic just moments before Jareth interceded they were only a few moments away from a maiming. The water shifted again, and Peter stepped out of the pool, quickly turning to offer a hand to Lucy. The youngest monarch turned to Toby her eyes alight with worry and anger.

"What happened?"

Toby opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted as Edmund exited the pond as well followed by another man who Toby hadn't met. He had dark hair and eyes and stood around the same height as Peter. Unlike the three monarchs, he had forgone carrying a weapon which was the only reason Toby didn't question his presence immediately. He frowned at the man but turned back to Lucy as Aslan exited the pond.

"A mess. That foolish suicidal moron decided that your sister was an easier target then Sarah apparently. I don't know what lead to it though. We'd have to ask Susan and Merlin."

The man Toby didn't know frowned as he turned to ask a soft question to Peter, who shrugged but turned his attention to Toby.

"We should go there then."

Toby rose a hand and turned toward the unnamed man,

"Who are you? I need to know why you are here."

The man opened his mouth to respond, but Aslan interrupted,

"He is a friend of Susan's from a time past. When I went to retrieve the others, he was there, and upon hearing that something happened to Queen, Susan insisted on coming along. He will cause no problems and will be leaving with me after I see Susan."

Toby gave a short nod. He was willing to take Aslan's word on the matter, so he waved the small party to follow him up to the castle.

Susan hissed in pain as Merlin sat her down in one of the lounges in the library. Merlin's magic hadn't held as well as he expected and the pain in her ankle was back with a vengeance.

"That's never happened. It may be because you have your own brand of magic."

"Maybe. Can you get my shoes off? I'd do it myself, but my arm is killing me."

Merlin nodded and took off her shoes and also took her stole off her shoulders.

"I'm sorry."

Merlin's apology had Susan giving the Warlock a strange look.

"Whatever for? I asked you not to step in. Mainly because I didn't think Jareth would be able to get the stain off his floor."

Her interjected humor didn't do much for the man who continued to frown.

"Susan I should have stepped in regardless of what you said. That's the job of an escort."

"If you had it may have made the situation worse. Please, don't fret over this. It was my choice, and honestly, I think it was handled the best it could have been."

Merlin sighed but seemed to accept what she said as he sat down at the feet of the lounge. He was about to ask her a question when the door to the library slammed open and Susan was accosted by a young woman Merlin assumed was her sister. He didn't get up from his seat though, as Susan had taken the opportunity to drape her feet over his knees to elevate them slightly.

"Lucy, slow down. I'm okay. See? All in one peace."

Merlin huffed, and that drew the attention of everyone in the room. He raised his eyebrow slightly at the lion which he knew to be Aslan, but that was more at his sheer size than the fact he was a lion.

"Your ankle is killing you Susan, and that bruise isn't much better. Don't try and hide your pain or I swear I'll treat you the same way I did Arthur."

Susan rolled her eyes but didn't disagree with what Merlin said. She looked around the room, and her eyes came to fall on the dark haired man who was standing slightly behind Aslan. She took in a sharp breath as their eyes met,

"Caspian? How are you-" she shook her head, the answer was obvious, "Why are you here?"

Toby looked between the two and realized there was a bit of history there and now understood why Aslan had been willing to let the man accompany them. Susan hadn't moved her gaze from him since the moment she had spotted him.

"I was having dinner with your siblings when we received the news that you were injured. I insisted on coming, but I can't stay long."

"Enough of that, what happened Sue?"

Peter's voice came out a bit clipped, but it was clearly directed at the situation and not his sister. Lucy took a seat on the floor next to the lounge, and Merlin watched as Aslan sat next to her and the youngest monarch leaned into his fur. Edmund had pulled one of the chairs from the table for himself and his brother. Caspian followed Lucy's lead and sat on the floor, and Toby remained standing in the corner. Merlin saw Susan hesitating to answer and started the story.

"Well, everything was going fine until that moron approached us to ask for a dance."

Susan shot Merlin a grateful look and took up the story.

"He didn't recognize me. So when he asked for a dance Merlin turned the question over to me and I rather bluntly told him no. Things escalated from there."

"How do you not recognize someone you are married to?"

Caspian, who hadn't been brought up to speed, sounded utterly befuddled. Susan actually snorted and muttered a bit bitterly under her breath,

"Well considering he's been unfaithful for at least the past year it isn't shocking."

Peter just snarled under his breath, knowing his sister hadn't met that comment to be heard. He shot a glance at Caspian who looked a perfect mixture of appalled and shocked.

"So he didn't take you telling him off well? How is he still in one piece?"

Edmund's question was directed at Merlin who just gave an aggravated sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. Susan cut over any response the Warlock may have,

"I told Merlin to let me handle it. Things would have become...messy had Merlin dealt with it."

"I'm sure my mother is rolling in her grave at me not handling it. Gwen too."

"Merlin."

Susan's voice held a distinct tone of warning, and the Warlock turned away from her sharp look. Peter and Edmund exchanged knowing glances, silently agreeing that Merlin was no way at fault for what occurred. They had been on the receiving end of such looks before and knew better than to challenge their sister when she was in such a mood.

A moment of silence lapsed over the room interrupted by the gentle tinkering of bells. The room turned slightly toward Toby who was holding a crystal in his hands. He had let out a soft breath and relaxed noticeably.

"Sarah is back with Jareth. I doubt the Gala will be going on much longer even if Jareth has to kick people out of his manor physically."

Susan gave a soft sigh, happy that the chaos of the evening seemed to have ended. Aslan broke the comfortable silence,

"Is there anything you wish done, child?"

Susan actually lurched in shock and Merlin steadied her ankle. He noticed the curious look her brothers and the Caspian fellow sent him and realized he'd be having an awkward conversation later.

"Wish done?"

The question was asked a bit numbly. Lucy though got a fierce look on her face.

"Well, there is certainly something that _I_ wish to do. "

Susan shot her sister a grateful look. It took a lot for Lucy to get wound up, but it seemed John had managed to wake the lioness. Aslan simply butted his head gently against Lucy's shoulder. It didn't calm her, but she lost a bit of the tenseness that had taken hold of her body.

"Yes. Done. This man has committed an act of violence against you. You've responded calmly and not allowed your anger to dictate your actions even though I can sense it simmering under the surface. You've reacted with grace, Queen Susan."

Susan was shocked by Aslan's offer, but Edmund spoke softly.

"Remember Sue, we were always allowed to defend our own. That hasn't changed even though we reside in Aslan's Country. Granted, things like this aren't really a problem there."

Susan looked at her siblings and then turned her eyes to Toby for a moment. She could still see the anger boiling under the surface of his calm facade.

"May I make a suggestion?"

Merlin's voice broke Susan from her thoughts, and she turned to the man.

"Of course."

"Maybe you should be allowed to confront that idiot with just who he's hurt. Normally, Fae aren't willing to reveal themselves to mortals, but Sarah and Jareth are furious. Toby is as well if I had to guess." The soft grunt from the youngest Fae was the only answer they were given, "Peter, I'm sure you have words you'd like to say to this fool as well."

The three Pevensie siblings all nodded in agreement, each having reached their limit with the situation. Merlin continued by meeting Aslan's golden gaze, and despite the seriousness of the situation felt a pang of longing to speak to Kilgharrah when he met the lion's golden gaze.

"I'm sure even at this point you have words for him, Aslan. This has honestly gone past the point of letting a divorce happen and forgetting about it. Susan is a guest of Jareth's and an attack on her could be seen as an attack on him. If we don't come up with an alternate solution-"

Merlin heard Toby cursing, the younger Fae probably hadn't realized that. That was why Merlin wanted to point this out.

"Jareth will kill him."

Toby's answer didn't leave any room for argument. He knew the Goblin King well having been raised at his knee from the time he could walk.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

The question came from the most unlikely of sources, and everyone turned to look at Lucy in slight shock. She had stood up and walked over to her sister and picked up her arm. She ran her fingers over the angry bruise and seemed to be assessing the damage. The only one who didn't seem overly shocked by her uncaring attitude was Aslan who stood up as well and pressed himself into the young queen's side, concern evident in his eyes.

"This isn't Narnia dear one."

"This would never have happened in Narnia. No one was this-" Lucy seemed to be searching for a word, and Caspian threw in an apt one,

"Suicidal?"

Lucy gave a firm nod.

"No one was this suicidal. Granted, this man doesn't know who he's hurt, but that shouldn't matter. How do we know he won't do this again? That next time Susan or Sarah or another woman won't get hurt worse. I couldn't abide by killing him for infidelity, but this?"

Lucy gestured to Susan who looked exhausted and could not hide the pain she was in. Lucy removed a small vial from under the folds of her dress and handed it to Susan. Her sister fingered the familiar bottle with a nostalgic smile.

"I'm surprised you still have this."

"It was only used in truly horrible situations. I'm sure I could make it last an eternity. Two drops Su."

Susan hummed but did as she was told and let out a content sigh as the pain finally disappeared. Merlin picked up her arm to see the bruise entirely gone and shot Lucy a curious look,

"Magic?"

The youngest queen gave a small smile,

"Of a sort."

Susan handed the vial back to her sister who once more secured it under the folds of her dress.

"I have to agree with Lucy. Why not let Jareth handle it at this point? His honor has been slighted as well."

Peter's voice was calm, but there was a rage in his eyes. Susan looked around the group and realized just how out of hand the situation had gotten.

"Jareth's honor aside. What about our family honor, about Su?"

Edmund looked like he wanted to fight something, and as Toby observed the situation, he couldn't blame the youngest King.

"Ed if we were alive it would be different."

"If we were alive this wouldn't have gone so far."

"You don't know that Ed."

Susan gentle reprimand drew everyone's attention back to her. Aslan gave a small hum of agreement which caused Lucy's shoulders to sag.

"Susan had distanced herself from us before our passing Ed. There is a chance even if we lived nothing would have changed till now. The only reason I can say that something would have changed now is that with this incident it wouldn't have mattered if we were fighting. All three of us would have brained that man."

Caspian broke the heavy silence,

"I have to agree with, Merlin was your name?" Merlin nodded at the man, "Merlin had a point. You three are formidable, and I'd hate to have only you mad at me, let alone the others that seem to be involved. There are things worse than death as we all know."

Edmund shuddered but had to nod in agreement with Caspian's reasoning. Lucy sighed but nodded her assent as well. Susan turned toward her eldest brother,

"Peter?"

He gave her a searching look as if the answer to this question was somewhere in her eyes. For the first time tonight Susan saw not only anger in her brother's eyes but fear.

Fear of what else could have happened.

Fear of losing her once again.

At that moment she could see where it would be easier to lash out and deal with the consequences later. She couldn't imagine losing her family again. Not after just getting them back.

"We'll go forward with Merlin's plan if we can get Jareth to agree."

The tension seemed to seep out of the room at that proclamation. Aslan gave a slight nod of his head,

"A wise choice. I think it would be wise if we all remain until King Jareth returns."

Lucy gave Merlin a kind smile,

"May I take your seat?"

Merlin smiled and gently lifted Susan's feet.

"Of course, my lady."

The playful bow of his head caused the young monarch to giggle as she sat down. Aslan choice to lay down fully but began to have a quiet conversation with the two queens.

"Merlin, could we speak to you?"

The Warlock took a deep breath already having an idea where this conversation was going. Magic give him strength.

"Of course Peter, let's go further into the library."

Merlin was mildly surprised that Caspian also followed the two brothers as well but chalked it up to not wanting to interrupt the sisters. Toby had wandered off as well, content that the group would remain in the library until Jareth returned. This night had been a disaster, but thankfully it hadn't ended in bloodshed.

Not that Toby would have minded after all that had occurred. It was just too much of a hassle to clear it up on the mundane side of things. The non-humans would have shrugged off such a thing having witnessed what occurred.

Merlin leaned against the bookshelf and said in a calm, and slightly amused voice,

"Precede with the brotherly threatening when you're ready."

That brought both kings up short, but Caspian gave him a slight glare.

"That's rather disrespectful given how close you appear with Susan."

"Ah, but Susan and I are merely friends. She is a lovely, but I have no romantic interest in her."

Now all three men were giving him strange looks.

"You're not?"

Edmund's tone held minor disbelief, but Merlin didn't take it personally.

"I am not. I'm in a committed, if extremely complicated, relationship. Kind of. It's a very long story I truthfully don't want to get into with people I barely know. I hope you understand."

"Does Susan know?"

Merlin turned toward Peter and gave a firm nod.

"We spoke of it last night, and Toby mentioned it long before I agreed to escort her. I wouldn't be shocked if my relationship is why I was chosen to escort her in the first place."

Peter gave a firm nod,

"Then nothing else needs to be said. My apologies for misunderstanding the situation. She just looked very comfortable with you."

"Not an issue. Given all that's occurred, I'd be shocked and concerned if you weren't wary about men being around her."

Edmund sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's putting it mildly. I know Sue can handle herself, as proven by tonight, but still-"

Peter cut across his brother,

"Anything could have happened. We don't want to lose her."

Merlin gave an understanding smile,

"You don't have to explain it to me."

Merlin noted that Caspian seamed lest hostile toward him at the deceleration. He made a note of that for later, after all, teasing material on Susan seemed hard to come by. She was just too composed. They made their way back to the women who were still talking silently. Merlin chose to sit on the floor his back against one of the chairs and just smirked when he saw Caspian take his vacated seat.

Oh yes, teasing material indeed.

Jareth was usually a calm Fae, but right now he wanted to kill something. Specifically, that uppity mortal who had attacked one of his guests. A guest who was under his protection no less! He had to let the mortals handle if for long, but he would have justice. He was sure Susan's brothers would jump at the chance to help him as well. His eyes scanned the room for a moment, and he felt some of the tension leave him as Sarah glided toward him.

"Did it go well?"

"They are with her now. Likely will still be there when we return."

"Good." He looked around and frowned when he noticed Toby wasn't nearby, "Where is Toby?"

"He stayed. Not that I blame him. What happened I'd rather be at the castle myself."

Jareth hummed and offered his arm to Sarah who looped hers through it as they walked through the ballroom. A few people greeted them but seemed to keep their distance from the silently fuming Fae. Sarah ran her hand soothingly up and down his arm trying to calm him, but it wasn't doing much good. It was probably because she was just as mad. After another hour Sarah leaned up and whispered in his ear,

"Given what occurred I think you can wrap this up now. Stating you have to deal with a family emergency."

Jareth hummed in agreement, and the two began making their rounds to let people know that the evening had come to an end. There was no fuss and almost a blanket understanding from all the guests. It only took another hour to usher everyone out of the manor before the two Fae found themselves alone.

"I'll kill him."

Sarah didn't object, but she felt the need to point out protocol,

"Susan has first right."

"She was under my protection."

"It was still an attack on her. She is also a monarch, Jareth. It's a sticky situation. We will all have to sit down and talk through options."

The Goblin King frowned but gave a light snarl and nod. He knew Sarah was right, but he didn't have to like it.

Sarah leaned up and gave him a gentle kiss. It helped some but when she pulled away the anger was still evident in his eyes.

"Let's head home. Hopefully, we can sort this out before it gets too late."

 **I underestimated how much story there was, so these past two chapters have been heavy. We are almost to the end though!**


End file.
